Arrows are Dragonsbane
by KisaragiKei
Summary: And so the night Irina and her family left Kuoh for England lead an unusual deviation in the world. Hyoudou Amaya thought it'd be best Issei didn't go to the park, but instead, they left for family. How interesting to know every flying creature, dragon or no, hated arrows; And Albion's wielder was the most deadly of bowmen. Post Bleach Universe, Non-Devil Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing: Arrows are Dragonsbane

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Let it be known Hyoudou Amaya was not ignorant to the moonlit world. The amount of power and unrestrained energy around Kuoh was hard to ignore with a pedigree such as hers. The town was controlled by Devils, creatures of the biblical faith, and she herself saw the absurdity in it. Japan and most if not all of Asia was home to many other faiths; Shinto, Confucian, Tao, Hindi, and Buddhism to name a few. She had expected Kuoh to still have the magic and energies of the local shrines unlike the dark and menacing devils or the sublime light around the churches.

Amaya was born into a very large family of spiritually aware humans. It was a clan, hundreds if not thousands of years old with their own customs and traditions. From the history books she had learned her family could see the dead and were both loved and hated for that ability. She easily remembered such a fine line her family had to tread. It was an agreement lest they be exterminated again. Her own parents lived a loveless marriage but make no mistake, her father loved his children deep in his heart.

She didn't want to bring her husband or her son into that life. It wasn't stifling as her father revised and changed much of the traditions when he had taken over. It was safe, a place where she could freely use her abilities without a care in the world. No, It was despite all her powers and all her abilities, she was forbidden from using them. The self control, the apathy for refraining to save lives ate at her. When she fell for Shinjiro, she left her family with their support and blessings. She was sad to see them go, to never meet with them again.

What was truly ironic was when Issei was born, she felt it. Demons, Devils of dark magic embodying the powers of the sins belonging to the christian faith nested onto Kuoh. Maybe they knew she existed, and maybe they knew she left the guardian wings of her family as it seemed that they decided to stay.

Nothing came about even during Issei's 4th birthday. Amaya had used all her teachings she had learned by her family to conceal herself and it seemed that it worked. Her heirlooms and gifts were kept in a safe, locked in a way only she could open. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing came through the door except for Issei's friends and even a family known as the Shidous.

The Shidous were a friendly and lively bunch. There was a daughter the same age as her little Issei which they quickly became fast friends. She laughed with the other adults when Issei didn't know Irina was a girl. The father was a widow and he explained he was a priest residing at the local church. It was concerning when she knew a Devil had taken residence not much long ago and hoped nothing came from that.

Life was wonderful for the next three years. Irina and Issei were stuck to the hip as one might say. They went on adventures together, played together and even bathed together. It was a blissful time, at least until Irina's father came to pick up his little girl one day. She saw the resigned look on his features and Amaya recognised the fake smile from anywhere.

Her father used it often when she was young.

He politely declined the dinner invitation she and her husband made regularly. It was the first time Shinjiro looked on in concern.

A few hours afterwards, Amaya felt the sudden disappearance of the Demonic energies which encompassed Kuoh like a blanket. A weary breath left her mouth and she knew what had occurred. It wasn't hard to figure out.

It was sad to see Issei's friend go. The father had told them they were moving to England. He made some believable excuse and the other parents fell for hook, line, and sinker. Not her; She was aware, and she knew what had transpired.

Her little boy was strong. He braved through the hugs and goodbyes like a man going off to war. The tears kept at the edges of his eyes stayed until the Shidous were no longer in his view. It took all her son's might to hold it in until they went back in the house.

Issei bawled much like when he was first born and he didn't even decide to run into his room. He opted to hug his mother fiercely while Amaya did her best to soothe the child. If she was any other mother and he was any other son, the energy focusing around Issei would have been ignored.

She stared at her son's back with wide eyes as she could see spiritual energy gather around him. She wished it was a trick of the light, but she could sense the energy. A stone fell from her stomach as she recognised the signs. He had his family's gift, His mother's gift. The gift which Amaya tried so hard to conceal from her son and husband.

It was harrowing to watch.

Issei was tucked into his bed by 9PM after he cried himself to sleep. Amaya ignored the looks her husband gave her and went to her phone. The damp blouse she had on weighed much heavier than it should have.

A calming ringtone played into her ear until it was picked up. An old, raspy voice came out of the speaker, calm and soothing, yet still filled to the brim with life. She'd recognise it anywhere and let the nostalgic voice cloak her in protection. "Hello?"

"Father? It's me, Amaya." Silence was met when she finished her sentence. It seemed that he could hear her feelings through her voice. The tension came off her in waves. Knowing her father was listening, Amaya gave off a sad smile while she continued, "I'd like to come over. How's tomorrow sound?"

"I'll see you then, my dear. You can explain everything then."

Her brief life was bliss, almost like a dream. It was time to return to the fold.

* * *

When Albion first woke from a long slumber, he was unimpressed by his newest wielder. Hyoudou Issei was a scrawny little thing; Weighing at less than a mere 2 kilograms he expected the child to start off handicapped. However to his surprise the runt was a fighter. He was strong.

He watched the boy nearly every waking moment, trying to get his bearings on the current era and the world around him. Japan was not the last of his choices, it was better off than his previous country. He scoffed at seeing how mundane such a life this child lived.

Albion watched the daily goings of the child, from when he first tried his best to walk and tripped over some shaker toy to the day he started playing around in the mud during the rain time. Boy did the child love the rain. It was not unappreciated to know his wielder had affinity to his own element.

The father made time to play with the boy, usually coming home early from his days of work. Albion logged into his mind the man worked on medical equipment and the like. Not a bad profession. The mother was your regular old housewife. She stayed home, did shopping and kept watch of the child like a mother to her hatchlings.

It was just simply mundane.

The dragon feared the day his rival's wielder would show up and burn it all to the ground. It was common enough for Albion to stake a bet on it. Ddraig would usually obtain the most aggressive and reckless user while he would always rarely get one that lived long enough to use him.

Let it be known Albion wasn't hoping for a confrontation. He simply knew it was inevitable. The battle between Albion and Ddraig was so long ago, he already forgot whatever the reason why they fought in the first place.

After hundreds of years and dozens of wielders, Albion was tired. The dragon no longer wanted to fight anymore, he enjoyed the lives his previous wielders lived out, no matter how grand or boring they were. It was peaceful. He would like to assume Ddraig was as well. Their wielders never grew older than their 30s before the eventual battle to the death, leaving neither alive. The cycle would repeat over and over, never ending.

The dragon cursed the biblical factions for all eternity. At least let the loser die after a worthy battle.

His reminiscence was broken when Issei caught hold of a side of a door to steady himself. He watched through the child's eyes, gazing upon a safe. It was unlike any ever seen before. Albion knew it was locked up tight. Solid military grade steel with a dial and keypad that closed with a heavy thunk. He huffed in curiosity when the mother quickly covered it up with various cloth and moved it deeper into the closet.

It seemed Issei wasn't so mundane after all.

When Albion's wielder turn four, he quickly met and became friends with a little girl by the name of Irina. The dragon roared in laughter when the boy was dumb enough not to understand the difference in gender. The boy was a riot.

Oh ignorance was truly bliss. Where Albion's wielder lived was a powder keg waiting to blow. The girl's family was only a father, and he reeked of holy light. That, add the constant devil energies of the underworld and Albion knew exactly what was going on.

A territory dispute.

While it wasn't the same kind that dragons had when they chose to live out in the open long ago, he understood Kuoh was claimed by the devils. He told himself it was most likely one of the pillar devils as they usually had a distinctive smell. Dragons could tell without even a glance. Maybe this was the catalyst for Issei to go through, a trial by fire.

To Albion's surprise, nothing came from it. At least for three years that is. He felt the sudden shift in power and the devil's energy quickly faded into obscurity. It was brief, it was even quiet. The dragon tilted his head in confusion, such a battle should have at least created some noise. Even a shift in energy, indicating a barrier was better than this. The energy simply vanished.

Hours later, Issei was already hugging and holding in his tears. Irina and the priest were leaving Kuoh for England. Albion felt conflicted. It didn't occur to him until now however; This was one of the only few wielders since Arthur Pendragon that had their soul so entwined with his own. He barely needed to work to see through the boy's eyes, smell through his nose and hear through the ears. The reason for this was quickly answered by a culmination of spiritual energy that gathered around Issei when he held onto his mother.

Albion could taste the energies that were passing through the soul. This had to be addressed, yet sadly, the boy fell asleep right afterwards.

When the boy woke, Albion watched Issei's mother quickly got the child to change clothes. They were visiting family she said. How unusual; Unless the mother knew what happened to the boy last night. Albion watched Issei wash and change without any fuss. It seemed that the night before made the boy wake with fatigue in his mind.

A walk to the station and two or so hours of a train ride left the family at a countryside of… somewhere in Japan. The Dragon didn't know what Aichi Prefecture was but it was a splendid place to see. The Shinto did well in keeping their territory free from whatever they fought against.

They spent a ride on a rented car until they stopped at some residence in the country. It had Albion's full attention. The place was quite large, much larger than the Hyoudou home, yet the white dragon's mind was ringing with alarms. He could smell it.

 **Power**

The estate grounds were caked in energy; pure, unrestrained, and un-altered spiritual power flowed freely around the home. Spirit power always had an affinity; Holy light for the churches, primal elements for untamed nature and wildlands, and the smoke and ash of the volcanos. This kind of energy was only found in the world of the dead!

Albion sucked in a breath, inadvertently making Issei do the same when they saw an old man wearing a white robe stand in front of the main building with a warm smile. Above the old man with salt and pepper hair was a plaque of a silver five point star, overlaid on another five pointed cross, inside of a pentagram. For Issei, he had finally met his grandfather. And with a quick introduction he hugged the old man with a bright smile. For Albion he found something that should no longer exist. He took back all the words he said when Issei was born. The child wasn't mundane at all.

 **Quincy. Dragonsbane.** Albion roared in laughter.

* * *

Chapter 1: 2,215 Words  
Update date: 11/11/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**This came out a lot earlier than I thought. Ahh well, You're happy right?**

 **Holyknight5: SHHHHHHHH Don't tell any one. I'll explain everything in all due time.**

* * *

When his mother told them they were going on a trip, Issei didn't know what to expect. His father took off from work and packed up some clothing for a few days. The boy was curious and decided not to make a fuss. He thought he could go to the park and play around but his mother had other plans. The train ride was long and boring. There weren't any other kids for him to play with and all he could do was lay down on his mother's lap as she spoke about who they were meeting.

Ishida Uryuu, his grandpa and his mom's father. Issei didn't remember anyone by that name so he thought he hadn't met any of his parent's parents. The boy didn't know where they were going. Least of all a mansion!

The front yard was so big. He thought he could roll all over the grass and he still wouldn't finish until a week later. The house was like one of those big estate things that he saw on the tv shows where some big shogun sat around a desk while his samurai kneeled before the big fight. As he and his parents walked closer to the house, Issei thought he grandpa must have been really important.

Somehow Issei sucked in his breath when he saw the figure of an old man walk out of the doors of the building. As he got closer he guessed it was family. Something in the back of his mind said so as he took in the figure. Tall, willowy and covered in some old fashioned white robe he'd see at the festivals back in his town. Salt and pepper hair were tied and combed into a braid as a slight beard was left on his chin. Big glasses covered the dark blue eyes that showed a warm look.

Issei quickly ran up for a hug before his mother could finish introducing them. The old man laughed before as he spoke out, "How about you three come on in. I have rooms prepared for you."

Somehow Issei knew this was going to be a great trip.

* * *

"How have you been Shinjiro?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you father. I noticed your hospital ordered some new machines." The man answered in an embarrassed tone. A smile grew from his features as he was curious why his wife decided to visit. The older man raised a hand to stop his daughter from pouring tea as he opted to do it for himself as well as his guests. They had a comfortable silence while they drank their tea and ate the snacks laid on the table. Issei was to the side of the room, he couldn't sit still for long and no one could fault him for that.

Issei kept a close eye on everything he looked at. It was really big, made of wood and had sliding doors, the kind he saw in movies. The wall had plaques and shelves with silvery trinkets as a super tv was in front of them all. A side door lead to the courtyard and since it was a warm day, it was open to let the breeze in.

He couldn't understand whatever it was his parents were talking about so he laid flat on his back. He watched lot of people, maybe servants or other family members cleaning and doing chores. The boy felt sorry for them, he wouldn't want to clean and tidy up such a big house all by himself.

The sight of ruffling of bushes made the boy curious. He tilted his head as he quietly tiptoed his way outside. The grass was warm to the touch and the air was fresh while he got closer to the bushes. Out popped a weird looking dog. It had bright green eyes and silvery gold mane. The dog looked happy as it panted in front of Issei, tail wagging happily.

It must have been his grandfather's dog, Issei thought. The dog jumped around and barked before it put it's rear up, wagging it, trying to get Issei to play. Without a moment's thought the boy rushed forward and wrestled with the dog. It wasn't before almost dinner that his grandfather walked up to him. Issei saw behind the man that his parent's were talking to each other in some animated discussion. He returned his grandfather's smile and show him the dog as he pet it on the head.

The man gave out a sad smile before kneeling. He pulled out a black and gold stamp as he spoke out, "Now Issei, I know you've had fun with Mr. dog but, it's about time him go."

"Huh?" uttered the young child in confusion, a tilted head completed the look. What did his grandfather mean by that? Tears quickly form when his grandfather explained to him in words he could understand.

"Mr. dog found his way here in hopes to go away to the other world Issei. You know about the other world?"

"Like Dragonball?"

A soft nod was his response. It was an aptly put explanation. Manga and Anime often spoke about more serious topics in a way real people couldn't face to face. A warm hand landed on Issei's head and gently ruffled his hair before his grandfather gave him the stamp.

"How about you do it? Would you like to sent him off with a smile?"

Issei slowly grabbed the little thing. It weighed a lot heavier than he thought. The old man waited patiently as Issei gave the dog a big hug before stamping it's head. A bright light flowed out of the dog before it disappeared in soft glow.

His grandfather carried the boy as he reassured him, "It's not _'goodbye'_ , just _'see you later'_. Life is always like this, don't feel sad. Be happy that Mr. dog is going to a new a better place."

As Issei landed, he rushed into a hug from his mother. The thought gave him comfort as he overheard his grandfather speak out, "He has much to learn of the Quincys."

* * *

Issei's first lesson was a simple one. He was taught how to feel and sense the spiritual power around him. Grandpa said it was something everything had. Amaya was quick to claim his son was a prodigy as the boy was fast learner, and soon by the end of the week he was already able to see spirits of the dead.

At first it was a worrying sight. The spirits kept floating around everywhere. Grandpa explained they were the souls of those that didn't leave for the other world. Issei quickly learned religion was more or less real. Anubis and the River Styx ferried their dead to their own afterlife while heaven had the souls of good people.

This was also the first time he met a Shinigami.

The first thing he thought was that Kyoraku Shunsui wasn't like he imagined. He imaged it was going to be a really old and bald man with a super long white beard, eyes constantly closed like some buddha. Instead he got a happy old guy with long hair and a pink and flowery kimono jacket over a black one. The guy was even sitting around the living room with a big bottle of bad smelling drink as he laughed with his father.

 **This was a Shinigami?!**

His family explained that Shunsui was the current leader of all the shinigami in the world. He was also the second once since Yamamoto. That old man was the kinda shinigami Issei thought he was going to meet. Shunsui was a really friendly man, Issei could attest to that when he literally grabbed the boy into a fierce hug and yelled, "The prodigal son hath returneth".

Issei thought he was going to smell like that weird drink all day.

His grandfather Uryuu, which meant 'rain dragon', the shinigami yelled out in explanation before going back to drinking, taught him that the Shinigami had no ties with any religion or faction. The Shinigami were the neutral observers and ferryman of the lost souls to their intended destination. Basically any soul that didn't a tie to any religion were taken by the Shinigami.

It was a hard thing to shove so much knowledge to Issei at that age but the boy was curious about the spirit world, and he adapted. He was living out the fantasies of his manga and videogames. What was there not to like?

The Shinigami and the Quincy had a long and difficult past. He learned that there used to be wars and the most recent one ended before his mom was born. That was when his grandpa took over. The Ishida clan became the one and only surviving Quincy clan out there. This lead to having every remaining Quincy alive be adopted into the Ishida name. He was to be known not just as Hyoudou Issei but Ishida Issei as well. The first generation of the peaceful stone.

His mother's reason for leaving the family was quickly fixed. It seemed that the Shinigami allowed the Quincy to use their abilities now and they even gave a stamp for every person to hold in case of finding a lost soul still floating around.

Issei was told he'd get his after his training. He was also glad his grandfather invented a way to use their abilities without destroying everything. Whatever that meant. The explanation had gone over the little boy's head.

This was the kind of life Issei had until he was 16. Days of his family that taught him how to shoot a bow and arrow, using spirit powers like the anime and manga while he watched Shinigami walk around the halls of the Ishida estate. He started to have a knack for his grandpa's pastime, sewing.

 **Albion** was soon discovered by the Shinigami when he was 12.

* * *

I hope you guys have some knowledge of both Bleach and High School DxD. :p

Chapter 2: 1,648 words  
Next Update: 11/18/17


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know. I'm Early. It's all good. I won't be available to upload on the 18th so I'm uploading now.

 **Gwong981** : Not telling ya. I might use them, maybe. Some of those aren't considered canon so I don't know If i will.

 **Reality** **Deviant** : I agree. It was kinda one of the main reasons why I made this fic. The crossover is overly saturated with Ichigo-centric fics where he's OP or fallen with no powers.

 **Holyknight5** : *Grabs notes, outlines and plans. Chucks them into shredder* Joking. You have nice ideas. The possibility is out there. Who knows?

 **Emrys Akayuki:** Done and... done?

* * *

"Don't worry bout a thing OOOz. Kamen Rider Soulze ready to kick some bounto butt!" Issei screamed when the new Kamen Rider appeared on screen in the living room. What was this? Worlds were colliding. That kamen rider just used the word for those vampire wannabes and the voice. Oh, he recognized that voice.

The body was different than his usually stuffed animal, but he remembered Kon from anywhere. Issei tried his best to prevent his eye from twitching when Kurodo, Nobu, and Ririn showed up. Was this even okay? He thought they hid at Urahara's house because they were illegal. On the tv screen it showed Kon rush forward and kick the monster in the chest before he spun like a dancer to hold it down. The mod soul then incanted a really similar version of Hado: 58, Tenran.

With his jaw gaping wide, Issei watched the monster immediately be thrown into the air by the tornado spell and OOOz did the signature rider kick, ending the episode. Still shocked by what he had just watched, Issei climbed over the low table, reading the credits scene. He wasn't dreaming, Kon and the other mod souls were in the credits, and the promo for the next kamen rider series was going to star them!

Uryu chuckled off to the side, already holding on his cup of green tea the moment his grandson climbed over the table. It was a funny sight to see, but it was about enough to keep him in the dark. The old man spoke out, hoping to remove the dumbfounded look on his grandson. "Ishida Incorporated is sponsoring Kamen Rider Soulze. Urahara-san thought it would be interesting to see what people thought if we made a storyline with Soul Society terminology."

"Wouldn't this be like, I don't know, showing all the factions out there we exist?" the teen asked, struggling to wrap his head around it. He thought the entire point of Soul Society was to be secret and neutral.

His grandfather shook his head as he responded to alleviate his worries, "Don't worry. We've spent months on revising and rewriting the story to make it as vague and barely legitimate. No one will connect the dots. They'll believe the writers were lucky in getting some things right."

Issei still thought it was a bit reckless but, If the Gotei 13 allowed and approved it, who was he to argue? It wasn't like it was going to be a biography for his grandpa and friends. Just as the dishes were being removed from the table and they finished their tea, a ringtone sounded off in his grandfather's pocket. When the old man picked it up a loud, screaming sound came out, Issei thought his ears were bleeding.

"Oi, Ishida! What the hell am I looking at on tv?"

His grandpa calmly pushed his glasses up and responded while a smirk appeared from his bearded face, "Kurosaki. I wonder what you mean."

Issei thought it would be best to leave for training. He didn't want to get in on this conversation.

* * *

Issei was currently at one of the larger courtyards of the Ishida estates. It wasn't too late and the clouds blanketed the sky, shielding him from the sun. He thought it might rain later in the day, not that he minded. He liked the rain. It was also a great obstacle for archery training.

The teen wore a straight laced fusion of a hakama and a chinese hanfu. Shoes covering his feet were used instead of japanese geta. On his wrists were basic quincy crosses, he was required to learn how to use bows on either hand, in case he lost one of them. In the past, Quincys never had a training garb, opting to go in their regular clothes. The difference now was that it was a 'one size fits all' garb that was used to tell if one were a Quincy or not. Issei recalled the Wandenreich clothes was too militaristic and his grandpa was too embarrassed to show his old uniforms.

In a practiced motion, Issei slowly breathed in. His left hand rose from his waist as his heilig bogen appeared out of the surrounding reishi he used to make it. The right hand methodically raised up to nock an imaginary arrow. He drew the string back, far towards his shoulder and let it stay for a few moments. At the same time, Issei let loose the arrow and breathed out.

This was the first practice of bowmanship he learned from his grandfather. It wasn't meant to be used in actual combat, but rather a way of focusing. He learned long ago that he wasn't supposed to force the arrow where he wanted but rather let it be free, guiding it to the intended destination. Even if this wasn't a practical or real exercise in archery, the arrow landed dead center at the target 200 meters away.

Issei was 12 years old and recently he had been getting these unusual dreams. When he told his family his parents got the wrong idea and started to give him the _talk_. Gratefully Uryu listened to his whole story and thought it would be best to have someone from the 4th division have a look at him. This was why he was practicing right now, using the old meditated way of letting loose arrows. Something to do while he waited for someone to show up.

Just as the teen finished his hundredth arrow, a cough interrupted his thoughts. His eyes met a taller shinigami with chin length black hair and blue eyes. The man had a clean shaven face and he was wearing a green strap over his shoulder. A katana was at his waist.

"I'm Yamada Hanataro. I'm the 4th division medic that you asked for a Reiryoku scan." Yamada said, introducing himself with slight hesitance. He seemed to change his tone into a more serious and determined one when he continued, "Ishida-san thought it might be a conflict with your Reiryoku, being born in the middle of untamed devil territory."

Issei nodded, he wanted to find out what was going on with him. As the two walked to an open room, he explained to the shinigami about his dreams and any symptoms that recently occurred. Uryu met up with them on the way and he was told to lay down on his stomach.

The reiatsu being emitted by the shinigami was green in color, letting out a soothing aura. Issei felt his back was warmed due to the kido spell as it was used to feel out his reiryoku. He couldn't tell what were on the faces of the other people, but he heard an intake of breath.

"Sacred Gear." The word was foreign to the teen as he heard his grandfather gasped out. What did that mean? He knew what those words meant separated. Sacred was something special, holy or divine in essence while Gear meant a tool or object used to do things. The cross was holy. A screwdriver was a tool.

Issei got up from his position, impatient and felt out of the loop. It was his body, he wanted to know what was going on with it. "What's a Sacred Gear?"

"A Zanpakuto but not the same. It's hard to explain because I don't know the full details." Yamada spoke in a hurried voice. He was already writing things down on some notes, most likely reports to the Gotei thirteen. It was all Issei needed to hear at the very least. The answer got him somewhere.

A Zanpakuto, but not a real one. If he was getting it right, A Zanpakuto was a shinigami's blade. They had a mind of their own but at the same time they were part of the same soul as the shinigami. There were spirits that resided in the blades and when their names were said out loud by the shinigami, they would transform into different weapons with different powers.

"On a another matter, I think it'd be best to take Issei to Seireitei."

* * *

The next day, Issei packed some clothes and supplies for a few nights. Normally he would be worried about school and everything else, but it was summer break in Kuoh middle school. He had three weeks of whatever this was going to be until he had to get back.

Despite being a Quincy and now having a Sacred Gear, Issei and his family still lived in Kuoh. It wasn't a bad place to stay, and it was close to both Toyota and Tokyo. There were many instances he used for training purposes, concealing his power for one. They just never thought about moving anywhere else. His parent's already bought their home so their was no point in voiding a mortgage. Kuoh wasn't so bad as long as one stayed hidden from all the supernatural things there.

Issei was told he didn't need to wear anything special aside from a necklace that Yamada gave him; He was told it worked like a spirit matter converter. He was able to walk in with his real body, not needing to die first. It didn't take much to get his parents to agree with him going, just a few reassurances and a promise to not doing anything drastic.

Having slung a pack over his shoulder, Issei met up with Yamada before the man opened up a Senkaimon with his katana. Out came traditional siding doors, opening into a white canvas. Issei took in a breath, ready to take his first steps into Soul Society. The teen felt his body shift the moment he walked passed the gates.

The first thing he noticed was just how pure the air felt. His senses were bombarded with energy signatures and he could tell everything was _alive_. He thought he could literally touch the reishi if he tried. A waving hand got him back to focusing his sight. Shunsui was standing to his right with a few other shinigami he didn't know. To his left, left him starstruck.

Royal violet hair tied up in a long ponytail overshadowing piercing golden eyes. Coffee cream skin outlined a near perfect figure as the woman looked at him with a playful smirk. Issei couldn't help out but blurt, "You'd be divine in lace."

Just as he realized what he said out loud, the two women to the lady's side gave him a look that could kill, but the golden eyed woman giggled, her eyes showed a playful glint. "You got a way with words, kid."

His cheeks felt hot to the touch as he saw Shunsui give him a suggestive smile and a thumbs up from the corner of his eye. The other men had bright red cheeks as eyes went up, trying to imagine what he just said. The voice of Nanao could be heard in the back. She sighed, "Shunsui grew on you too much."

What a first impression.

* * *

Issei marveled at the sight of Seireitai. He never thought it would be so different. It was modern sure, power cables and the sounds of both tv and radio blasted out from various stores and buildings. The roads were lively with both shinigami and quincy as they chatted and worked together much like the human world. The architecture was what stood out from most of japan. It was a modern fusion of eastern and western buildings, built with the rooftop pagoda styles of china. It's what he thought New York would look like compared to the pictures.

A hand went over his shoulder roughly and he felt a soft pressure hit his cheek. Shihoin Yoruichi poked him as she teased, "Since your little outburst, I'm your chaperone."

From those words he felt a glare hit him from his other side. It was a girl around his age wearing a Shin'o Academy hakama with a katana at her waist. If she didn't look like she was thinking about killing him, he would have thought she was pretty. Dark charcoal hair tied together into a prim and proper braid, with long bangs that surrounded a round face with a small nose and big, green eyes. Yoruichi introduced her as Meifeng and she was supposed to be his tour guide.

 _Supposed to_ being the key words. Even having Yoruichi as their chaperone, the girl didn't make any effort into showing him around. She'd stay quiet and walk side by side with him while the older woman did all the talking.

"When Silbern crashed into the Soul Palace, all of Soul Society had to fix the destruction. The Royal Guard stopped being all secretive once the cat was outta the bag."

Issei pointed upward towards the huge floating cylinder at the center of Seireitei. Waterfalls poured from the top, landing into a lake while the borders had a small city, each with a tower. "Is that why everything's so different from what I learned?" The question earned a nod and a long explanation.

"Yeah, Ishida-chan ended up taking all the administrative duties on the quincy side and we ended up making a peace agreement. The Soul King's Palace was moved to Soul Society, but there's now 36 barriers around it. It's just noticeable now. Seireitei was upgraded to have the 72 barriers of the palace, and Rukongai got redeveloped. There were hundreds of quincy that didn't want to leave for the human world so they're staying here."

They stopped at a local sweets store for a break to eat some mochi. Issei had a tray of sweets, hoping to use it as a peace offering to his guide. Green eyes gazed at him with suspicion, not even looking down to check the sweets that were on the tray. The teen thought he was being judged.

"She thinks you're a pervert." Yoruichi explained. An arm went over the girl's body as she was dragged into a mocking hug meant for comfort. They could imagine a pair of cat ears twitching on her head as she teased the two of them, "Isn't that right? The cute and proper boy that Mr. Barro and Shunsui were talking about ended up a no good pervert. He didn't even apologize for telling me I'd look good in lace."

Everyone around them began to stare at the trio with various looks. Most other patrons covered their faces with the sleeves of their kimono while others tried to keep their blushes contained. Sadly they failed to notice the trembling shoulders of the pervert in question. Issei's head was down, looking at his tray of sweets before he calmly laid it down to the side of where the two women sat. He was furious.

Pervert! That was what Yoruichi said. That was what these women thought of him. Well, it was time to set things straight. He was not a pervert. He was better than that. His eyes burned with righteous fire as he raised his head up. Yoruichi and the girl looked oddly surprised.

"Pervert huh?" the boy said. More a question than a statement however, he wasn't hoping for a rebuttal. With a loud crash of wood to his shoes, Issei yelled out in protest. "A pervert is one which has an abnormal sexual behavior. A pervert is someone which looks at a something that is attractive and sees what physically invigorates him. They only see what they are interested in and fantasize about them. A pervert, Is a deviant that would peek into the women's bathing area in an onsen."

People from all around their market district heard his yell. It drew attention to many, both shinigami and quincy came to see what was all the noise. Issei's proclamation brought both men and women to listen to his words. It was surprising to see a boy call out with so much conviction and righteous fury. Did he have no shame?

"I am not a pervert!" Issei finished before he took a gulp of air. He didn't notice his new audience, and if he did, he wouldn't care. Yoruichi and Meifeng were the center of his ire. They were his top priority. No one else mattered to him. He could see the older woman hold in her laugher with a closed fist and the girl that was his age with trembling fists on her lap. He continued to stare deep into their eyes as he went on. "I am better than a pervert! I look into a person and I appreciate their beauty. I didn't lie when I said you'd look good in lace, Yoruichi-san. I would never lie about that. You'd also look amazing in a red embroidered dress with an open back to attenuate your curves with separate sleeves to show off your arms. Am I wrong in thinking you're perfect for a model?"

Fast as lightning, his arm pointed forward, palm up. He singled out the girl in front of him and concluded his argument. Yoruichi in good humor acted like a showgirl, helping him out by giving attention to Meifeng.

"You can't hide your legs under your hakama from me!" Issei exclaimed. Earning a blushed glare from the girl before he kept going on. "I know your waistline is higher than your make it out to be. Much higher! The fact that your proportions haven't been pronounced yet is the reason why you _can_ hide in that hakama!"

The teen too caught up into his words that he didn't notice the growing redness on the girl's face. Men from the audience were egging him on and many women were beyond the age to get embarrassed. They approved of his assessment and yelled for him to continue.

"In a few years you'll end up with long legs and arms with an equally long torso and a balanced collar bone. Your clothes won't be able to stop the growing muscle and fat, especially the hips. Why hide behind the obvious potential for beauty?!" Issei asked in a heated voice. He raised up his right fist and the men mirrored him. He concluded his proclamation, "I sew clothing! Is it wrong of me to help a women become more beautiful by attenuating their features?!"

 **A thunderous explosion** broke through the roaring of approval from the men in the audience. Spider cracks and overturned stone ended where Meifeng's katana landed on the ground. Everyone felt a heavy killing intent radiate off of her. It wasn't Reiatsu, it wasn't some power or ability. It was simply the scorn of a woman taken form. She raised her head towards the audience with an icy glare. A low, menacing growl was heard. The audience stopped all their yelling and screaming. They went back to their daily activities as Issei noticed everyone giving him looks of sympathy.

He gulped. Cold sweat formed at the bottom of his chin. Did he go too far? His eyes went to Yoruichi, silently asking for help. Instead what he got in return was a snicker before the woman popped a mochi in her mouth. Issei took a breath. He meant what he said, there was no reason to be ashamed of it. Slowly the teen turned his head down, his eyes met the girls emerald ores. Without thinking, he quickly added, "...Some mascara would make the emerald turn jade."

The girl gave no response. No scowl formed on her lips. All she did was stare at him a long time while the katana was still in her hand. Slowly the katana was resheathed back on her hip. He stood still as the girl sat back next to the older woman. Eating off his tray of sweets. It wasn't long until the girl had her fill and walked ahead of the duo, leading him deeper into Seireitei.

"Nice work, kid." Yoruichi said, congratulating him on his defense, or at least Issei thought it was about his defense of being a pervert. He shifted his attention between the Meifeng's back and Yoruichi.

He could see a playful energy radiating off the woman's eyes. He asked in a concerned tone, "You think I said too much?"

The woman didn't answer him. She instead took attention to look at the girl he just assessed, beauty-wise. Meifeng was moving her head from side to side, eyes staring off into the various stores. A deep expression of thought replaced her previous scowls and icy neutrality.

"You're the first guy that gave so much attention to the girl. On an even better note, her blade was no where near you when she swung it down. You're getting somewhere."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA", the laughter came from an older gentleman wearing a faded jacket and pants. Orange-silver hair sprouted from his head, dancing in the air as he held on to the table in front of him.

Uryu fixed his glasses across from the man. This was an old friend from long ago. He had come to visit and he brought along Yasutora Sado, Chad, with him. Uryu commanded out in a tense voice, "Kurosaki, calm yourself!"

"Chad. Chad, did you see that? Woosh! One wrong move and Uryu wouldn't have had any great-grandkids anymore!" Ichigo ignored the protest as he continued. He did however try to hold in his laughter. It proved to be a failure as the tv replayed the exact instance of one Hyoudou Issei barely surviving a slash from the girl's Atsushi.

Chad personally thought it was weird for Seireitei Communications to start a tv program, but he couldn't refute the results. Everyone up in Soul Society needed to work and live now ever since Seireitei to Rukongai got redeveloped. The channel was on all of their home TVs and they got both human and supernatural channels. The man felt sorry for Ishida. He communicated so with his own rebuttal, "He wouldn't have a grandkid to even speak of."

After a few long grueling minutes of Uryu waiting for the orange haired man to calm down, Ichigo quickly changed the topic as a cup of tea went to his lips, "So, why's this kid up in Seireitei anyways?"

"Hanataro said he needed to be sent to meet the royal guard. His Sacred Gear perked Nimaiya-san's interest." The Quincy answered in a matter of fact tone. His chest was puffed up in slight pride. Already trying to one up Ichigo by saying his grandson was special.

This earned a raised fist and a glare. There was no way this brat was better than Ichigo's kids. Hell, Karin and Yuzu's kids were better than this one. The orange haired man dramatically opened up his wallet. Inside was a picture of his wife, Orihime. He cried into it, "Darling!~ Your grandkids are being dissed by our old friend. Can you believe it? It's Uryu of all people!"

"She's not dead, Kurosaki!" the anguished cries were reprimanded by Uryu as he threw a paper cup. It crashed into ichigo's face. Chad sighed, turning up the volume of the 140 inch 4k TV. He didn't want to hear the upcoming fight. Something came into Chad's mind while the two other men were badmouthing each other. The last time an event like this happened was when Ichigo first met Rukia. That was when he first obtained Shinigami powers. It was also the beginning of years of fighting and strife. His brown eyes bore calmly onto the screen.

"I hope this peace doesn't get disturbed, even after 50 years."

* * *

After their break, they made a beeline straight to one of the newer buildings in Seireitei. It was smaller than most compounds, but Issei was told this was a 'precipice center'. Buildings where the Royal Guard would usually be found and contacted if no one had the authorization to get into the Soul King Metropolis.

"Eah yo! You lookin at da No. 1 Zanpakuto creator here! It's nice ta meet a new Quincy, and wit a Zanpakuto ah hiz own~"

What kind of language was this? Issei barely understood what the shinigami in front of him said. Nimaiya Oetsu was a dark skinned man with thick black hair while the sides of his head were shaved and dyed green. He had a white puffer jacket and wore a pair of gold framed glasses with blue lenses. Nimaiya had a big smile on his face, showing his pearly whites. All Issei could do was utter, "What?"

"See, Ya here cuz we found a sacred gear inside a ya. You know what dat is?" The words rushed out of Nimaiya's mouth, he hurried up to the young teen and grabbed him by his wrists. Issei resisted a little as he watched them get closer to the center of a room. It had a table in the middle with computers and the like surrounding it. Lights and beeping echoed around him.

"Not really." Nimaiya frowned at the response. It seemed Issei wasn't in the loop. A bad thing to be sure, since it was him that had the Sacred Gear in the first place! The man turned on the machines, lights and scanners criss-crossed over Issei's body as he explained, "A Sacred Gear at it's core is a tool made by gods, they're synonymous with the christian god nowadays because the other factions don't give em away anymore."

Issei nodded. That was an easy way to explain it, however; The dark skinned man wasn't finished.

"Think of em like a Zanpakuto. The gear itself is the blade. They got like a _shikai_ called a _balance breaker_. Some of em even got _**bankai**_."

Now that was something he'd never thought of. Humans having bankai would be a whole new can of worms. And they've had this for hundreds or years? His thoughts were broken when Nimaiya brought him up from the table.

"All done mah man. I get ta check out what all da hubbub'z about."

That was... anticlimactic, thought Issei. All he had to do was sit around and get scanned like in an MRI. The teen was quietly warned not to get anywhere near Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, or be taken away and be experimented upon. The captain wouldn't think twice about it.

Issei suppressed a shiver. No way he was going to be a science experiment. He was going to stick with people he knew while in Soul Society. Just when he had met back up with Yoruichi and Meifeng to leave the building, Nimaiya gave him a suggestion from deeper in the building, "Go jinzen. Ya might get ta talk ta ya gear."

He tried to get an explanation, however the shinigami already jumped off into a sliding hole that Issei had no idea existed. The teen was then dragged out by his training garbs. He watched a smirk grow from Yoruichi as she trailed behind him.

"Shin'o Academy and Verhalten are next."

* * *

Shin'o Academy was already on the path to Verhalten, the Quincy districts of Soul Society. It was a sprawling multistory building with a mixed fusion of architecture from traditional eastern and western influences. Issei could only think it felt a lot like a college from the modern era with it's open courtyard, and multitudes of classrooms and dormitories. It had it's own eastern influences as well with the training areas for kido, swordsmanship and various others. The trio walked into an open class filled with both students in both shinigami and quincy uniforms.

"As you're at the end of your first year here at Shin'o, We have an event called 'Field Hunting'. You will be sent in teams to the human world." The instructor with thick eyebrows and thin spectacles said before he pointed on a map behind him. "Specifically an uninhabited island located between North America and Japan. Usually this is voluntary, but since this is the Special Accelerated Class, its mandatory for you."

Another man walked forward, stopping beside the instructor. Issei recognized him with the short white hair and the eyepatch over his left eye. Uncle Lille Barro wore a white suit that contrasted his dark skin, while a Quincy Zeichen was pinned at the center of his blue tie. He was given full attention when his voice picked up.

"A barrier already encompasses the island, so you can use your powers without too much issue. Quincy, I want to make sure you do not use the old ways of slaying the enemy. Destruction of souls are no longer allowed unless it's authorized or an emergency."

The man's eyes stopped scanning the students when he noticed Issei at the doorway of the classroom. His voice rang out for him to hear, a proposal, "You're free to volunteer if you want."

Oh hell yes. The teen ignored all the eyes that pointed at him. He was amazed. Did his grandpa know that was going to happen? If he didn't, it didn't matter. Issei wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Issei eagerly volunteered with a nod.

"Feldjagen is in two days. Make sure to be ready."

* * *

 **Basic Appendix**

 **Heilig Bogen** : German for _Holy Bow_. A standard bow formed by a traditional Quincy using old fashioned methods of gathering and condensing spiritual power. Modern Quincy who still use Heilig Bogan can customize and change it's appearance to suit their personal motifs and strengths, such as a more decorative design or varied form of bow. Changing it into a shape that is not a bow is also possible.

 **Reishi** : Japanese for _Spirit Particles_. Reishi are what composes the bodies of Hollows, Shinigami and even Souls themselves. They also are the building blocks of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society in their entirety. Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception to spiritually aware ones. They can however interact with normal matter and produce physical effects; it is noted that Reishi and atoms do not mix well. Reishi has been called many things in the past. Mana and Ki are examples.

 **Reiryoku** : Japanese for _Spiritual Power_. They are the power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It's used by many to provide power for their abilities.

Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see ghosts, Pluses, Shinigami and Hollow alike. Shinigami are essentially souls in Soul Society with very high levels of Reiryoku who receive special training to utilize their powers. Hollows and other spirits use their Reiryoku to catch their prey.

 **Reiatsu** : Japanese for _Spiritual Pressure_. They are the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Many creatures can manipulate their Reiatsu in varying degrees.

The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy.

 **Senkaimon** : Japanese for _World Penetration Gate_. The Dimensional Gateway which Shinigami use to move between the worlds of the living and the dead.

 **Seireitei** : Japanese for _Court of Pure Souls_. Formerly the center of Soul Society. Protected by four gates located at the a generalized bearings of the cardinal directions. As needed it has walls made of a stone specifically created to negate any and all Reiryoku. If the Reishi that passes is especially dense, there are 72 barriers that defend the city in case of attack.

 **Silbern** : German for _Silver._ The former base of operations of the Quincy, which was also the city of the Quincy. It has been removed and reused into the Verhalten.

 **Verhalten** : German for _Behavior_ or specifically _Reaction_. Shortened from Bewegungsgesetz. They are the city districts that were made from Silbern and Wandenreich Cities remains. Most Quincy that decided to stay in Soul Society live there. It is also the barrier or border between the Seireitei and the Rukongai. They're 20 districts divided in four directions named for the Major Arcana. The Fool and the Universe is removed. Verhalten is named such as a reminder to not make mistakes like the past, based on Newton's Third law, or commonly known in jest as "Hindsight is 20/20."

 **Rukongai** : Japanese for _Wandering Soul City_. The largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. Rukongai is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.) Since the war with the Quincy, The Rukongai has been redeveloped into a modern city with modern comforts thanks to the Quincy. They are more regulated and governed by decree of Shunsui with approval of a Soul King.

All Souls sent to the Rukongai are the souls of those that are ferried by the Shinigami. Those Souls are those that do not have ties to any specific religion or they are atheists. Souls that are sent to the Rukongai do not remember their past life. They stay until they have the ability to become Shinigami or they reincarnate back into the Human world. Souls of dead monsters and mythological beings are not ferried by Shinigami.

 **Feldjagen** : German for _Field Hunting_. It is a recent event which is used to gauge and test students of Shin'o Academy. They do this every year at the same battlefield. Based on the year and experience of the class, the event will consist of either fake Hollows or the instructors will use a Quincy item known as Hollow bait to draw out Hollows for the students to test their might. So long as no one with a high level of Reiatsu is close when using the Hollow Bait, there will usually be only weak and newly born Hollows that appear. If a captain is the one that uses it, there will be older, much more intelligent, and powerful Hollow on the way. Those that use the bait while not restarining their power may lead to catastrophe.

 _Taken from Seireitei Communications_

Chapter 3: 5,717

Next Update: 12/2/17


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote something small. And I thought it wasn't ment to fit in the next chapter so I made it on it's own. Hope you aren't too disappointed.**

 **Reality** **Deviant** : Answer is at the bottom.

 **Gwong981** : Let me keep some secrets close to the chest ehh?

 **Holyknight5:** You write a lot on your reviews. Appreciated but. I'm keeping my lips sealed for this.

* * *

The bed of Issei's temporary room was a sight for sore eyes. After the planning of Feldjagen, Meifeng dragged the boy to sight see. Yoruichi gave him her approval of whatever he did the past few hours to get the girl to even recognize him! They went to the eastern market district where they sold countless different types of items like glasses and shinigami gizmos. He was even able to purchase some Soul Society cloth for his sewing.

During the time at the market, Issei found a clothing store run by her great aunt, Mcallon. His outburst was all over Seireitei Communications, and she thought it was so impressive that he got a business card with a number if he ever thought about working in the fashion industry. He definitely was going to think about the offer.

Throughout the adventure of walking through the western plains in the Rukongai to the northern lakes inside Seireitei, Meifeng didn't utter a single world. Her only expressions were more neutral or slight twitches of her lips. At least it was better than scheming to cut him in half. Issei personally thought she was mute, but he wasn't the type of person to say such accusations; he was raised better than that. So he kept quiet throughout the trip, only saying a few words here or there to express his thoughts on things. Meifeng's first and only time of speaking since they met was when he was heading into his room.

"Thanks." she said. That was it. It was such a light voice, like the air of the breeze.

He barely heard it but he didn't understand what she meant until he noticed there was a slight hint of mascara on her. It looked like she put it on sometime before they went sight seeing. Issei originally thought she was going to be a tough nut to crack, but seemed that she was pretty soft and shy on the inside. Nothing like Soifon, even when they were members of the same family.

The suggestion Nimaiya gave him traveled back into the forefront of Issei's mind. He really should try Jinzen; he knew it wasn't the same as meditating with the Zanpakuto, but it might help. He slowly put away what he had bought into empty drawers that came with the room, and got himself comfortable on his bed. He closed his eyes; hopefully no one would disturb him during this since it would probably take the rest of the day to even get some progress.

Issei started with a small application of Reiryoku sensing. He felt the signatures of the other Quincy living their daily lives in Verhalten and the various Shinigami and regular souls moving around the district. The teen slowly pursed his lips in exertion. A circle of condensed Reishi formed around him as ribbons in red and white floated upwards. Reiraku were spirit ribbons, a visualization of Reiryoku. It was a high level skill and Issei was only proficient in it. He felt at ease after the skills came into place as he opened his eyes to inspect the ribbons. They were colored to classify what kind of energy it was. Red were Shinigami and White were normal souls. Other colors existed to help a user find out what they were but none of those showed up. Aside from the Visored. They were red with black stripes.

Issei marveled at his work for a few moments. He slowly closed his eyes again, and he felt the Reiraku dissipate into sparkles in his room. He used those skills to get himself to focus and entrance himself to try and meditate. The teen didn't know how long it took as he couldn't hear the birds chirping outside or clock clicking each second. His perception of time was gone.

"Quincy." A low growl came out of the darkness, resonating all around Issei's mind as he opened his eyes again.

He stared at what was basically a western dragon nesting atop of a stone tower. Ivory scales sparkled in the sunlight while the ruffling of blue feathers from it's wings shifted thanks to the wind. The clouds above them glided in a constant motion as the sky was clear as day. Below the tower were lush grasslands and farms as far as his eyes could see. The dragon laid on top of a comfy looking couch made of hand woven cotton and silk. Ice blue eyes stared at him in neutrality before Issei himself got his bearings.

He had finally met Albion at his inner world.

* * *

Issei watched the dragon moved itself to get more comfortable on the couch. It's tail curled into a tight wrap around it's body as it spoke, "Hope you don't mind the view. I couldn't help but make this my house."

"You're squatting." Issei sarcastically joked. His arms came up onto his hips while the head tilted up. He watched the dragon widen its eyes giving off a positive expression.

The dragon moved it's head right in front of issei, the neck bent like a snake. He bellowed out, "It's not like I wanna be here."

"Why are you here then? God made you right?" asked the teen. That was how it worked right? Sacred Gear were like Zanpakuto in construction. The difference was it was tied to a specific soul of newly born humans. He watched the dragon lift up it head and laughed in derision.

"Hah! He couldn't hope to make me if he tried." The dragon looked down with a grimace on its maw before he clarified. "I was sealed."

That wasn't something he heard in real life. If this wasn't as true as day, Issei would have thought this was a cliche from a video game. He expressed it as such with a quip, "You some kinda big bad dragon at the top of a tower with a princess in his claws?"

"Not exactly." the dragon said. He quickly explained his situation to the young teen. "Dragons are a prideful bunch. Why not with all this power and strength? But that lead to most of our downfall. Years ago, my rival and I were fighting over some useless argument I forgot about all over Britain. It was our personal battleground and our home."

"It didn't end the way you wanted it."

The dragon nodded grimly. "The biblicals, unlike the other factions, they were fighting their own little war over a reason probably more pathetic than ours. They walked into our territory, not caring about the repercussions, thinking 'all for their cause.'"

"We drove them out. The red one and I joined forces. We may be prideful but we were very territorial, and we protected what was ours." he said viciously. "They left us alone after a few thousand soldiers of each side perished and stayed away for about a decade before they came back, stronger than before. They banded together! Could you believe it? Their god grabbed the both of us when we were weak. He sealed us into different sacred gears and cursed us to fight each other for all eternity."

Issei sat down at the edge of the tower he was mulling over the concise explanation. A resigned face appeared when he spoke out, "So I'll be fighting your rival one day."

"It's inevitable. Count on it."

From what he knew of Sacred Gears, Issei thought he wouldn't be able to remove it unless he was willing to die, and he wasn't. Seeing as he there was nothing he could do, he introduced himself. Best to make friends with the dragon that was going to share his soul. "Well, I'm Ishida Issei. Looks like we're living with each other now."

"Albion, The White Dragon Emperor." Albion said in response. They spent time in Issei's inner world. Talking to each other about they were to do now. Albion informed him a little bit about his past and some of his previous wielders.

"Did you ever wonder why Britain's oldest name is Albion? It's because that was my original home, my territory. It was also where I appeared as a sacred gear, on the back of Arthur Pendragon." The dragon reminisced out loud.

Issei soon learned how to separate the truth from the myths as Albion had a front row seat. Lancelot was the first wielder of Ddraig. The killer of Arthur but only metaphorically. It was like having an old hermit from the mountains teaching a kung fu warrior in his Hong Kong movies. The difference was it was a dragon and Issei was basically his cage.

Albion made sure to separate western dragons and eastern dragons. Like the folklore spoke about them they differed not just in size and looks but also in temperament. Eastern dragons were a lot kinder and benevolent to humans in their territory compared to most western dragons.

Issei thought it was unfair for both Albion and himself. The problems that occurred in the past weren't resolved even after hundreds of years. Not like the Soul Society today. He said so out loud for the dragon to hear.

"The ignorance of a hatchling."

Issei pouted and jumped up and down in his inner world. The sight of him bouncing off the giant nest of cotton and cloth was funny to see. What did that mean? It looked cut and dry for the young boy in his mind. People shouldn't just come along and make another place their battleground; keep the problem where it was, let it take care of it on it's own. It wasn't like any of those people were going to die anytime soon. What was the harm in waiting a few more years for Albion and Ddraig to finish their fight?

The boy waved his arms in anger as he yelled, "Those guys were just sore losers."

"Maybe they were, however what's done is done." Albion responded in a resign tone. In all honesty, he preferred not to be set free if it were all possible. Such an idea would bring war considering Ddraig would go after him as quickly as possible. Not to mention all the other dragons still alive out there. He was fine where he was.

He would have enjoyed it much more if he died at the right time. He'd be recycled by the soul king by now if his math was right. Every supernatural creature, be it devil, angel, dragon or god, they would be taken by the soul king; It was why Soul Society was off limits to every faction in existence. It was also the reason no one dared to calculate how powerful the soul reapers were.

Just by reading the amount of power radiating off of Shunsui, Albion figured the shinigami could have easily fought himself and Ddraig to a standstill. It was humbling to say the least. Issei however refused to budge on his beliefs. The boy was stubborn like that. He remembered Albion shared physical senses from time to time, and that gave him an idea.

It wasn't right to throw the problems to someone else in hopes they could handle it. It also wasn't right to imprison someone for no real reason at all. These factions were definitely the bad guys here.

"You wanna share?" The dragon could only stare at the boy's sudden proposition like a frightened deer. Did the teen really just decide to give up his body just like that? Issei quickly continued before the lizard could respond, "Something like the shinigami did back when grandpa was a teen. He told me old man Ichigo would sometimes switch places with zangetsu or his hollow or whatever. I don't know how it works but we could try."

The fangs showing off Albion's grin was his response, thankful at the gesture. It was rare to see someone share one of the few things they treasured the most. Their souls were theirs and theirs alone. Not even gods could take that away. Sure they could steal souls, but they would never be able to truly command them. Mulling it over, Albion thought it wasn't such a bad idea. It wasn't true freedom, but it would probably beat sitting on his rear all the time.

Idly, the dragon thought if this actually worked, he would be more of a shinigami's zanpakuto instead of a sacred gear. He would no longer be the White Dragon Emperor anymore, at least the kind that had been around for centuries. It'd beat the hell out of reviving as a sacred gear again, since if it worked the way he thought was going to happen, the chance to be taken by the soul king after Issei died would be a huge boon. He would one up the Red Dragon and get to reincarnate. What was the harm?

"Why not? Let do it Quincy." Issei pushed his palm forward, landing on Albion's snout after the approval was given.

It didn't take long for it to make effect. Issei didn't know exactly what to do but he thought he'd start it off by supplying and exchanging Reiryoku. Hopefully the souls would do the rest. Issei's connection to his body become altered, he felt his body slack, a puppet without it's strings attached. It was an odd sensation.

When Issei woke from his Jinzen, he looked just like he did before his meditation except for one difference. His eyes were ice blue with black sclera instead of his usual golden brown. 'Issei' tested his body by moving his limbs. A smile ran through his face before the eyes slowly shifted into simple blue eyes and white sclera. Both Albion and Issei chose to have a deeper connection.

This pact would lead to ramifications that would shake the moonlit world.

* * *

 **Albion**  
 **Race** : Dragon (Drake), Mortal

 **Class** : Lieutenant

 **Shinigami on Duty:** Kuchiki Ginrei(Deceased), Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni(Deceased), Oetsu Nimaiya

 **Projected Date of Death:**  
Death of Albion prevented by biblical factions.  
Soul no longer able to return to the soul king.  
Soul is required to be monitored by Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni.  
Possibility of soul severance low.  
Konso usage is not recommended.  
Cannot allow existence and interference to be changeable by other factions.  
Monitor until opportunity arises.

 **Epitaph** : Accursed Dragon in Particle Decay

 _ **Status: PRIORITY**_

 _Royal Guards Dossier_

Chapter 4: 2,322

Next Update: 12/2/17


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I'm early! Well... technically I'm early by my promise standards. But I'm late by my own standards. I had hoped to finish this chapter by 11/24/17. Oh well. Enjoy the 12k words of ...goodness.**

 **I apologize in advance for any German speakers. I took only two classes of Deutsche so my German is... not good. I tried my best with whatever I made. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I noticed this chapter is getting a little grim and dark. I'm not planning to make it dark or grim. Or at least not too much. Bleach was never like this because the tone was always focused in shounen. More action, and a little comedy, less horror.**

 **I'll try to make it more in line with DXD and Bleach Tones as I continue. I will use darker and brighter settings but I will probably not dive into them too roughly.**  
 **No review responses today. Maybe next chapter.**

* * *

The change in Reishi from within Verhalten was noticed by many of Seireitei as those that were adapt in sensing Reiryoku could tell. These were usually the captains of the Gotei thirteen and Royal Guard. Nimaiya smiled widely when he noticed the feeling it caused. He knew something like this was going to happen; Sacred gears were so similar to the Zanpakuto he created after all. His colleagues could feel the Reiatsu shift and change, a unique pattern to the trained eye. It wasn't pure Quincy anymore, but it felt more like a fusion, half and half. Hyosube Ichibei was with him. He grinned just like his comrade.

"You sly dog."

"Look at it dis way mah man. Albion getz ta get upwards and onwards afta dis kid." Nimaiya shouted while a finger pointed towards the center of seireitei to prove his point. They could feel soul king was floating inside the main central pillar. Hyosube poured himself some sake as they watched the change occur, and the two clacked their cups together and took a swig.

The reishi dissipated, leaving barely a hint of a trace left of the two souls meshing together. Hyosube asked with personal curiosity, "You planning to save the other cursed souls as well?"

"If time lets me, ya dig?"

Far off at the northern part of the rukongai where the land became less and less populated. A group of shinigami were training themselves with their blades. The clashes of impact from their swords rang out for all hear and no one cared who watched. They assuredly didn't mind whom they were fighting, because it was a division wide brawl filled with every seated member of both the eleventh squad and the ninth squad of the gotei thirteen. The bright white uniforms of Shin'o Academy contrasted the sea of black as two first year students of Shin'o were able to keep up with the multitudes of battle hardened shinigami from both divisions.

The captain of the 9th division, Muguruma Kensei, parried a heavy swing of a weather beaten katana. It was an instinctive reaction. Zaraki Kenpachi was originally watching over the progress of the training just like he was in this joint operation. Kenpachi had been bored for months. The man needed a real fight or challenge once and awhile lest he get antsy. His division was pulled out of hollow assault duties in the human world and he was even restricted from Hueco Mundo. He didn't care about what excuses were made at the last captains meeting. The 11th division was a combat division and now, all they could do was sit on their asses. His barracks did have an entertainment system like many others so he spend a few days watching whatever was on. He was inspired by the idea of the 'rating games' that the devils made. If a shinigami was bored and needed a spar, set up a fight. Shunsui was surprised, it was one of Kenpachi's few proposals during the captain's meeting, and he wasn't going to shut it down once he considered the benefits.

"Let me think it over" Shunsui responded. It wasn't a yes, but it certainly wasn't a no. Kenpachi had often called other captains for joint training since then. The most frequent were divisions 5, 9 and 3. The other squads joined in on the training once they noticed division 11 getting more powerful as a whole. It was no longer a ragtag band of thugs. Kenpachi took a lot of notes from the human term, Yakuza.

Kensei dodged a wide swing and a shunpo was used to back up, gaining distance. He saw the other captain smiling widely with teeth showing. He felt the man's reiatsu glow in anticipation. He knew what made him act this way since both captains felt the sudden change in reiryoku kilometers away in seireitei. Any captain worth their salt wouldn't be blind to it. It was a mixed fusion of an old soul and a youngling. They hadn't felt something like this since they themselves fully realized bankai for their first time, but this wasn't bankai.

After the group of shinigami and students realized the captains had started to battle, the lower seated ranks dropped out, putting their blades away. The students however decided to continue. Confident to the point of arrogance. A bald man with narrow eyes unleashed his zanpakuto, "Nobiro, Houzukimaru!"

Madarame Ikkaku attached his blade's pommel to his sheathe. A whirlwind blew around his hands before out appeared a long spear. Without warning or giving his opponent breathing time, the spear's tip flashed towards the student's head. The student being attacked was a girl with light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her crown. Her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. The flower headband she wore fluttered when she moved her head to dodge while bright blue eyes narrowed in determination.

Ikkaku smirked feraly when the thrust was dodged. He twisted the end of his spear. Sections of his weapon broke apart, letting chains out. He nudged the spear now turned three section pole. Chains clinked melodically as the blade slowly turned around the girl at the cheekbone. Her eyes widened as the edge got closer.

A clang of metal sounded out and sparks flew, which earned a raised eyebrow from Ikkaku. The girl chose instead of dodging to block with her katana. The blade's back rested on her cheek, she seemed unconcerned about the sparks landing on her. She twisted her body, chest to the blade and brought up her foot in a kick.

"That might work on your other classmates…" Ikkaku's voice started. The man smirked while he jumped back. He twirled Houzukimaru around his torso at the same time another shinigami jumped ahead.

Ayasegawa Yumichika brought his own shikai down on the girl and added, "But not a full Shinigami!"

The girl couldn't move fast enough. She tried to dodge to the side but to no avail. The girl kept her eyes open, a shadow blurred in front of her. A boy of the same age and near identical hair blocked her view. Yumichika's blade sparked when it met contact on a second student. Blue eyes were seen from the dampened hair of his bangs. A tattered crimson ribbon landed on his own atsushi. His face was in a frowned grimace.

Yumichika put more weight on his blade as Fuji Kujaku's five edges of his sickle flattened from its fan shape into one sword. The boy couldn't see what was behind the man until the glint of a spear bent around Yumichika's waist.

" **Oi!** " A yell thundered around the training arena. Ikkaku stopped his assault and slowly returned his shikai into a normal katana, he clicked his tongue. Yumichika silently agreed. It was only starting to get good. These twins were fast learners. The fashionable man pulled the weight off his strike and sheathed his blade as well.

The group of four turned to the man which yelled out. Zaraki had an ever so neutral look to himself. He stood at the center of a crater of both his and Kensei's creation. Both had their weapons at their hips. It seemed the training session was over.

"Ikkaku. You and Yumichika take the twins back to their dorms. They still got Feldjagen to do."

Kensei walked with his fellow captain as both squads began their trek back to seireitei. This was odd. Normally the battle-lusted captain would continue on through the night. Training would be ongoing, never stopping. Only when they were called by Shunsui that reiryoku levels were too high would they stop. Kensei looked at his fellow captain, watching the scarred man seem to tremble slightly. A twitch of the fingers, shaking of the shoulders. He knew Zaraki wouldn't want to stop. The man was brimming with excitement. The captain made his concern known, "This isn't like you."

"It is like me." The other man responded. A heavily muscled arm raised up as his eye scanned it. The fingers felt numb. It was still red with his own blood flowing inside. Zaraki closed his hand into a fist as an open smile met with his eye. A fire was sparked. There was someone blooming inside seireitei. The potential.

Kensei followed the other captain's line of sight towards the shadowy forms of pagodas built in seireitei. His ears registered Zaraki's voice. It trembled and **purred** in joy.

" **I want to meet this new drake."**

* * *

"Bohahahaha!"

"Louder!" Commanded an old man with fading brown hair. He was dressed in a grey button up under a brown suit jacket. In his right hand was a walking cane that he used. Asano Keigo looked at his two new disciples in a analyzing manner. When he first found these two, they were trying to sneak into an adult videos store in downtown Kuoh. Usually Keigo wouldn't think about stopping something as natural as a boy going through the trails of puberty but, he found something interesting from within Masuda and Motohama. In fact, he found something interesting all around Kuoh itself.

"BOHAHAHAHAHA!" Both young boys of 12 years old laughed louder than before. Their hands crossed in an X-shape, fingers bent to imitate claws. Yes, Keigo thought. Kuoh felt a lot like Karakura. It was heavy, the pressure wasn't as strong as it was in Karakura, but it was growing by the day.

These two boys were emitting power of their own much like when he and Tatsuki were when they first started to gain medium hood. Back then the only ones who could teach them were Urahara and Don Kanonji. Sadly neither were close enough for Keigo to send them to.

When he first stopped the two from making a mistake nearly every preteen boy did in Japan, they were very angry and scared. It seemed that this was their first time. They didn't want their families to know. Instead, Keigo gave them an opportunity.

"To be heroes", he said. He wasn't as strong as Ichigo, or as determined as Chad, but he had his own dreams when he was young. He wanted to be a hero himself, like many other boys that watched Don Kanonji long ago.

The two boys were amazed when he showed a small piece of his power. The power he gained and learned from years of watching his other friends fight hollows and gods knows what. Keigo wanted to help in his own little way. It was why he joined the Karakura-Raizer team.

Their eyes sparkled when he did a spirit ball from Dragon Ball. It seemed that a fire was relit. A dream from boys that lost them because of reality was brought back to light.

"Yes", Keigo murmured. He watched the two boys already bring forth a small spirit ball of their own. They were small, dust sized compared to what he made. He watched them jump in joy, dancing around with each other.

These two would be fine mediums.

On another hand; Another place that would feel just like Karakura was alarming to the old man. It would be best to call someone. Keigo searched in his pocket and opened up the new smartphone he had gotten from his old friend Uryu. He made sure to dial Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

From within the Urahara Shoten, Yoruichi sat on her behind in her cat form. Eyes searched the room and landed on a member of the shop. Tsukabishi Tessai hadn't aged since they all came to the mortal world together. In fact, none of them aside from the two children aged. Time to them wasn't a tangible thing. She looked down at the counter. She was was waiting for a package from Urahara, a year or a thousand years meant nothing to them.

A year was a lifetime to her goddaughter.

The cat slowly looked back into the past. The girl lived with her older brother. No parents were there to take of them and as such, the brother worked day and night. They were only family by blood. Nothing more. The loss of their parents were Yoruichi's sole regret.

No one in her generation was free from sin.

"Yoruichi-san~" Kisuke called out in a happy-cute voice. The curtains from within the shop parted for the man to walk in. In his hands were a large box, covered in a white wrapping. Big enough to know it was assuredly heavy yet small enough for the cat to carry without transforming. She custom built it when she showed the Issei kid through soul society. Soifon had to handle the paperwork and finish up the engravings.

It was one of many gifts. Charms that would help the girl throughout life.

"You know~" Kisuke drawled out as he showed her half his face. A strange glint off of his eyes reflected as a suspicious smile gave way. "You've never told me what those were for."

The black cat grabbed it for her fangs. The string held firm. She gestured with a shrug, using it as an excuse from explaining.

"Oh well." The man said, giving up on trying to pry information out of her. Tessei looked on in concern and opened the front door for the cat. Kisuke responded as the female started to shunpo in cat form. "You know you can tell us."

"She should not be part of our world."

Kisuke sighed. It had been 12 years since Yoruichi would come and go from Karakura to some other destination. She would never let them know where she was going. Once a year she would order something in secret in soul society. Kisuke was only the middleman. He knew he shouldn't pry. If it was something important, he'd know by now. He was only concerned by the sad look Yoruichi had every once and awhile.

A rumbling emitted from inside his pocket. He pulled out a cellphone made by the Ishida Corporation. Two messages had come to him. They were from a Keigo Asano and Yuzu Kurosaki.

 _Kuoh feels a lot like Karakura. Check it out. -Keigo  
_ _It seems my experience in Hell_ _ **did**_ _have effects on someone. -Yuzu_

His eyes narrowed. It was a bit early for the event to happen. He was sure they had a few more decades before they had to send notifications to the other factions. A quick message was sent to Shunsui.

 _The Jureichi might be relocating. -Urahara_

* * *

The roads of Kuoh were warm even during a Japanese summer. The lights of the downtown city were bright and shining during the night. For any girl, they would be enjoying time outside, with their friends and family. Arcades were a wonderful place for any willing to spend the yen while nice boutiques and restaurants had a welcoming atmosphere to them.

The girl hated it. It was annoying to her. She couldn't see what was so enjoyable. The fake smiles and honey words between couples were only masks to the lustful desires of the man willing to work just a little effort for a score. A nice show of skin on a woman that was walking down a street brought eyes to her legs. The fat man beside her knew nothing of the eternal greed that woman possessed. She'd be quick to take all his money and rush to the next inexperienced boy toy.

 _Luxuria, Avaritia_ A bandaged hand clasped her head in hopes of keeping it from hurting.

The girl wasn't ugly by any standards. Even the wounds she had took nothing away. Brown hair split apart down the middle with braids hanging to the side. A thin yet petite frame showed the girl was still very young. She wore dark shorts with faded sneakers. Socks reached up to the top of her knees, covering little of the bandages that winded to the top of her thighs. A sleeveless jacket had a dark blue shirt. One eye of an eerie yellow blinked slowly from a pair of wide rim glasses. The young woman grunted as she narrowed an eye in pain. The other was covered up with a patch but, if one looked at her closely, they would have assumed the girl's eye was glowing an unearthly light.

 _Injuria, Lacero, Cruciatus, Exequor._ Voices whispered in her mind. This had occurred long back when she was born. The girl would play roughly with her toys. The mess of cakes and food made the mother think it was cute long ago when she was child. She only had a mother as the man that was to be her father died or ran off long ago. She didn't care. It was easier for her. He didn't have to join in on the constant pampering and therapy sessions.

They never worked. The shitty doctors believed it was a disorder. Like she was born broken. The girl scoffed when the memory came to her. People walking beside her made some distance between them and her.

She had to power through every encounter. The voice kept calling out every aspect that was wrong in each 'professional' she went to. The first was nice. He gave her time. Talked to her about feelings, about empathy. She knew what they were. Of course she had them. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to burn a neighbor's newly planted persimmon tree or gave a lady photos of her husband with another woman.

Japanese standards in phyciatrists were low compared to western countries. The broken weren't cared about. They were a stain on society. So doctors could do anything they wanted. She ripped her first doctor's balls clean off.

She didn't get trouble. At least Japan had a strict judicial system. He was tried for assault, blackmail, and sexual intercourse with minors. The girl hated her second and third doctors. They gave her drugs, not that they worked. They soon gave up a few months later.

All her mother could do was lock her up in a room when grandma came over. The woman would always ask where she was. Concerned with a hidden warmth in her. The girl made sure not to show herself lest grandma be disillusioned.

The voices kept coming. Pounding in her head. They told her secrets. Sins of those around her. Whether they were true not, she didn't care. She just wanted it to end.

 _Ira, Luxuria, Gula, Acedia, Invidia, Superbia._ _Dveṣa_ _,_ _Vicikitsā_ _,_ _Uddhacca_ _,_ _Ahirika_ _,_ _Anottappa_ _._ She never understood what those words meant. Only that they were wrong. Bad. **Sins**.

So she gave in to the desire. Not all of them. She didn't want to be stuck with a child or death on her hands. The first time she followed her desire, the voice was quiet for a day. A day! She loved the peace.

Bullies were the first of her victims. Fighting with boys and girls much older than her taught just where to hurt them. Bones were weak at the joints. Petty crime like stealing did little for the voices. Only when a soul was in agony, deserving of their punishment made them quiet.

She was a truant. Rarely going to school despite her good grades. Wounds were covered up and healed quickly. Her mother thought she was some kind of monster. It might be true because one day, she was brought to a church for exorcism. The voices hated **every** religious place.

 _Maitrī, Karuṇā, Muditā, Upekkhā._ The voices spoke these out in warmth. In love. The girl would once in a blue moon feel what those words meant. She loved them, **craved** them. _Castitas, Temperantia, Caritas, Industria, Patientia, Humanitas, Humilitas_

Her reminiscence broke by the sounds of lusted filled voices that entered her ears. A group of men in their mid twenties wearing gaudy clothing surrounded a high school girl. The voices spoke of their crimes. _Interminor, Catillato, Scelus._ They wanted to be appeased.

Why not? The girl's grimace faded into a bloodthirsty grin. She needed to let out some steam. Grandma came to town, saying she was on the way to **Toyota**. The girl quickly left the house when she heard her grandma wanted to take her.

It would've been bad news.

"Hey boys~" The girl called out. A sultry grin appeared on her face to mask the growing lust for blood. The voices stayed quiet, waiting for her to move. Expecting something to happen.

The men took her to an alley, they ignored the other girl for a much easier prey. She ran off, unrepentant of what was going to happen. The girl could only hear the words; _Acedia, Superbia_ from the voices. Humans ran and ignore what was wrong. Living in their own little world. How easy it was to just smile demurely with some ruffled up hair and men with a darker desire would capitalize on it.

The boys gave off a distorted snicker. Drool could have been seen from their lips if she cared. A fist blasted forward, it landed on the groin of the one in front of her. A knee came up at 100 degrees. The sick crack of a bone echoed around the alley while blood shot out and landed on some of her clothes.

The young men no longer were awaiting for enjoyment. This was a fighter. Her smile made their skin crawl, the tips of the back of their hair tensed. One ignored it all and grabbed a pipe to the side.

"You bitch!" His voice was the alarm that awoke the pack of wolves. The rest brought out whatever they could use for weapons. Knives, pipes, brass knuckles. The girl didn't care. She kicked the man with a broken nose in the jaw. He fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes and out of the fight.

The girl weaved around the first and second men's knives. She grasped the first by the wrist and used her freehand for a palm strike. It was ruthless.

The man screamed in agony. His elbow jutted out in a disturbing angle. Bone could seen as the light of the moon shined on fresh blood. He couldn't hold on to his blade anymore. It clang on the ground loudly for all to hear.

Before the second could turn his head and look at his companion, his skull was already held on by the girl's hand. Eyes swerved to the right. From what he could see, the girl used the wall to do a wallrun. His body bent to the left and he could only feel his feet leave the ground. A loud smack was all that was heard. The second man was down.

Fast was the only word the rest of the men could say. They originally thought the minor was going to be an easy prey. They were wrong and could see this now. The girl wasn't some naive little thing. Some broken child that suffered at the hand of a bad parent.

She was a monster.

The others took a long gulp. The light of the moon overshadowed the girls form as she kneeled down. Her hand still on top of the head of one of their friends. Blood oozed out from a cracked skull. They backed away.

"Where are you going?" A glowing yellow eye shimmered in from her shadow. A crooked smile appeared on her face as blood slowly dripped off of her cheek. Before any of the men could apologize or even run away, the girl already had the back of a sneaker make contact with another skull. The fight afterwards ended too quickly.

The girl breathed heavily while one of her knees comfortably rested on a man's chest. Tears flowed out of his eyes freely while a knife was held in her hand. The voices were finally quiet again. She did it. Frost emitted from her breath, eyes shook in a almost exuberant fashion. Adrenaline was overflowing her body.

"P-p-" The man grunted out painfully. What was he saying? Her ears could register it at all. The voices were quiet but she couldn't hear. The sounds of cars and caws of birds in the night were silent to her as well. Everything was weird. She couldn't hear anymore!

Her breathing came out harder, rougher. The smile she had on quickly turned into a frown. Eye narrowed in confusion. Panic soon followed. What was going on?! What was happening to her?

All that she could see was the man below her. His bloodied face and broken nose did little to help him from speaking. His mouth opened but no sound same to her ears. "P-please."

Something was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Her eyes changed from panic to determination and anger. Yes! The man was responsible. There was something up with him. He did something. She would make him fix her. The knife pointed directly at the man below.

Before she stabbed it down, a hand gently held onto her arm. The girl was startled. A warm voice echoed into her ears. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright. Grandma is here."

 _Muditā, Karuṇā, Maitrī,_ _Patientia._ The voices rose out from their assumed slumber. Those words were sung. They were warm and kind. Loving. Something inside her made her believe.

"It's alright Aika." The woman said in a soft tone. She caressed the back of her granddaughter up and down. Much like a mother would to her child when they were crying. The shinigami said neither her or her daughter weren't affected by the forces of hell. It seemed it jumped a generation. She looked at the girl with a frown. How much pain was her Kiriyuu Aika in? How long was she like this?

" **I'll take you to Ichigo."**

* * *

" **BOHAHAHAHAHA**!" Keigo's laughter startled Aika. The sudden introduction made her a deer in headlights. She held onto the sleeve of her grandmother even tighter. They had just come into a large compound that Yuzu told her it belonged to a family friend.

A loud smash of a pillow to the head of the man was followed by a yelling voice. It was slurred, "Keigo, shut up!"

The girl felt her grandmother reassure her with a palm on her head. The woman called out in announcement, "Nii-chan!"

From the doors of the building came a man with orange-silver hair. A redness showed him taken by alcohol. He had a pair of chopsticks still in his hand with food on it. For some reason since Aika came into the land of this owner, the voices were quiet. It unnerved her.

"Yuzu?" The man now Aika had a title to the face said. Grandmother's brother. Her great uncle. She tried to look at any other place than his eyes. There was a certain sharpness there even under the influence. It was dangerous.

The girl was quickly greeted with kind words and the uncle tried to give a hug. Yuzu stopped him with a concerned frown. He tilted his head in confusion. A jolly look was replaced by dourness, head turned around to call for another person inside.

"Uryu! Can ya sober me up?"

She was surprised at the room she was taken to. Her grandmother sat beside her just when they were seated near a big yet still cozy table in a living room. The sound coming off the tv was lowered to her side. Aika looked around after being given a small nod from Yuzu.

Nabemono sides and ingredients were set around a near forearmed length hotpot. The smells of traditional and foreign spices wafted in her nose. It looked like they had just started setting everything down. The logo of something called Seireitei Communications attracted her peripheral vision in the tv while an older man with salt and pepper hair had a needle in his fingers, her uncle's back was towards him. He seemed to be arguing with the other man.

The door opened in front of her, the left side of her uncle. Her eyes widened when a dark skinned man walked in under some curtains. He carried plates with more food until he set them down on the table at the same time Keigo sat on the other end. He was watching whatever it was on tv.

"All done, Kurosaki." The old man in a white robe said. Yuzu was quick to introduce them all to her. They were friends. As close as family she said. Ishida Uryu was the owner of the compound while everyone else came to celebrate for some event. Yuzu was certain they would help her. Much better than she could.

As the girl noticed everyone seemed to gather themselves somehow. Whatever Ishida-san did got everyone to sober up. She bowed and introduced herself in a crisp tone, "Kiriyuu Aika."

"Maa maa~ It's ok Aika-chan. You're already family so loosen up a bit." Keigo was the first to speak. A gentle smile appeared on his face. The sudden need for a spiritual sober up was uncalled for at least in his mind. He understood a certain severity in the situation when he felt the energy coming out of the little girl. He knew he was one of the weakest of the Karakura gang, and if he could sense it, he was sure the others could.

The girl was… special to say the least. Born from the genes and blood of a shinigami and a quincy like Ichigo and his sister. Even if it was the third generation, power was still deep inside her. There was something else there as well. Something that helped mask all three energies.

Ishida knew it all too intimately. He and Chad joined with Ichigo when he assaulted the realm of hell itself to save Yuzu. He was the best at control and sensing reishi, and the power of hell covered Aika like a blanket. The man corrected his glasses while he spoke. "Yuzu-chan. I hate to ask but, why come forward now?"

"Because my own daughter kept it secret from me." Everyone could feel the anger in the woman's voice. Aika noticed a trembling in the hand that held her. There was a protective anger the girl never thought would exist. They didn't really know each other. Chad raised a hand to pacify the angry woman.

"Ayame-chan never learned about Soul Society. You can't hate her for not coming to you." Words of reason came out. Logic was used to calm her. A sad frown appeared on her face as Chad continued, "She wouldn't have known what this was all about."

"Yuzu-chan…" A hand went to pat the shoulder of Aika's grandmother. Dimples appeared on Keigo while he said, "You caught it now. That's all it matters."

Yuzu wiped a tear. Aika herself barely understood what was happening. She knew it was good, however; The lack of the voices unsettled her too much for her to realize what had happened around her. She kept her eye low, focused on the grains of the table. Trying to wrack her brain to figure out what had changed.

"Aika!" Ichigo's voice was stern. The abruptness forced the girl to raise her head so quick one would think she hurt her neck. The man continued, elbows rested on the table and orange eyes burned. "Tell me what happened."

The bandaged girl didn't know if something really existed but, an image appeared above Ichigo when he spoke to her. A golden skull made of energy blazed in fire blasted out heat towards her. She gulped. Sweat dripped off her brow as her eye widened in fear. Pupils dilated while they moved from side to side. No other occupant looked like they saw or felt what she was feeling. It was a sauna to her. The heat was so tangible that the cooling air of the open sky behind her back did little to help the wave of fire that pulsed much like a heartbeat. She shivered, pale faced as her lips trembled in an attempt to speak out. She could feel claws grip at her throat in a vice. She couldn't breathe!

 _Wha cha!_ Keigo's fist filled the side of her vision. Ichigo tumbled onto Ishida from the hit. Just like that, the skull and and the fire was gone. Aika took in a deep breath. Her clothes were damp. The air felt cool again and she couldn't feel the claws on her.

"Ichigo! She can talk about this later. Stop pressuring her." Chad said in a stern voice. He and the other two noticed what affect Ichigo's words had on the girl. Whether it was an adverse reaction of some kind or she had panic attack, he didn't know.

Keigo's face got all up towards Ichigo's. Forehead hit forehead as the old man gave the other a big headbutt. Keigo's lips curled up like some bully in the old days at school. "That's right! Let the girl get her bearings first before you give her twenty questions."

"How about you eat. We can handle everything else later." Aika noticed the only silent man move a bowl and chopsticks to her side. A gentle smile was given. He nodded and gestured for her to start ahead. "You can eat first. You must be hungry."

"The voices-" Ishida's hand was up to stop her.

"I may not know what you've experienced before, but I know that whatever effect or these 'voices' you have will not work here. The Ishida compound is warded by Quincy and Shinigami engravings."

 _Shinigami. Death gods?_ Aika widened her eye while she looked at the bowl she was holding. They were real? Before she could ask, food was already forced into her bowl by Chad and Ichigo. It was shrimp and mushrooms that were cooked in the hotpot. The warmth of the broth in her bowl was a nice contrast to the wind outside.

Aika watched the men argue with each other. They spoke and talked about what happened a year earlier. It seemed that it was an annual event at the Ishida Compound. Keigo nudged Ishida's side while being smacked with a clam in the mouth by Ichigo. They had decided to move away from alcohol for the night. It felt much like a family to her. It was nice, comforting.

As an hour went on. Aika watched more people come in. She was quickly introduced to Tatsuki and Orihime. They joined in and ate while trying to speak to her. At first she was reluctant to speak out but soon joined in and explained where she lived and where she went to school. Her eye moved over to the tv to see what was playing as Ichigo and Ishida were arguing about it. She didn't understand what Feldjagen was and heard Ichigo complain why it was going to be broadcasted. Chopsticks clanged on her bowl as Aika nearly dropped it on the table, spilling everything over. The talking and rowdiness stopped, eyes landed on her. She ignored them as the volume on the tv got louder. She recognized someone in it.

"Hyoudou….san?"

* * *

Issei rubbed the back of his head, trying to make the pain feel better. He cursed, 'ScheiBe!"

"Curse when the situation demands it!" A quincy instructor scolded in german. In his hands were a pile of tools and papers. Issei glowered at him which earned him another smack to the back of the head.

He was already regretting his decision to join feldjagen. Laughter rang out in his mind. Issei knew who it was from. After the event with Albion, they could experience what the other was feeling. They could share bodies at will and the contact could be rescinded at any time. It was why Albion was laughing. He turned off the connection of touch when the instructor broke into his room and blew a trumpet into his ear. They barely got a few hours to sleep.

"You must be prepared to battle at a moment's notice. No hollow will wait for you to grab a cup of coffee or brush your teeth!" The instructor said. It was a lesson Issei was slowly learning, but he understood the point. The smack to the head and the trumpet in the ears was a better alternative to a claw in your chest.

Issei grumbled, "You could've at least let me grab my weapons."

"I gave you two minutes. You spent it on putting on clothes. Slowly I might add."

Albion snickered. _He got you there. You moved like a zombie._

 _Shut it you._ Issei barked in his mind. It wasn't his fault. _We closed our eyes for a second and he barged in._

"Note that you will be given the minimum of armaments. Beggars can't be choosers, Quincy."

The two made it to one of the senkaimon gates in seireitei. The teen was told to gather with the rest of the class. He noticed everyone was nearly in the same boat. Most had ruffled up hair and poorly put on clothes, signs that they were roused from their sleep too. At least he wasn't the only one that looked stupid.

"Stupid" Issei turned around to find the voice. Meifeng appeared in front of him. He back away from the sudden intrusion of his personal space. Eyes went over her to see anything amiss.

To his disappointment. Meifeng was perfectly prim. Clothes well folded and wrapped around her frame. Her hair didn't show any sign she slept aside from it being a low ponytail instead of a braid and she even had makeup on!

Issei felt cheated somehow. The girl must have gotten extra time. That must be it! What else could it be?

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, like she already knew what he was thinking. "Didn't sleep yet."

"What?" Issei's question was parried by a cute grunt and nod of her head.

The main instructor from earlier that day, Onabara Gengoro called out for the groups' attention, "Remember when we said you'd have two days until Feldjagen? I lied. You will do it now."

Issei's eye twitched. He tried his best to keep himself from complaining. It proved futile as another already complained for him, "Why? What's the point? It's just a test!"

The student was immediately shushed by a glare from all the instructors. Gengoro raised his voice to explain, "This not just some mere test! Feldjagen is a trial. A well controlled one to evaluate and teach you students about the reality of the spirit world!"

"An enemy hollow will not wait days or even hours for the next soul to be eaten. They are fueled by their desire to complete themselves. To devour the souls of others to fill their void. This will never help them, but they do it anyways. It is their instinct."

"They are insatiable in their hunger. Those that live long enough will gain intelligence and understanding of their place. They scheme, plot, and trap both souls and shinigami. Many will decide to work together!"

"A soul requires sleep. Hollows are so many in number by their own regrets or by the failures of other supernatural factions that we will never be able to send them all to the soul king. This trial is a safer version of a real battle with Hollows. Sleep deprivation for fighting hollows continuously without rest. Low supplies and weapons when you battle hollows without reinforcements. Surviving when you are outnumbered. The eventual encounter of a being so far above you, you will not be able to run away."

" **Feldjagen. Your first taste of being a hunter and the hunted."**

Issei wrung his hands together to keep them warm. The instructor's words made him shiver.

Gengoro gestured for another instructor to send out tags to cover over each student's arms. "We are giving you something to level the battlefield. You will work in teams of five. Four shinigami, one quincy. I expect you all fight as a team, covering each other like your lives depend on it."

Meifeng prodded the boy beside her. She raised the tag up and pointed it at his. It seems that they were going to be on the same team.

Issei was glad he was going to be with someone he knew.

"You have ten minutes to get to know each other before you will be sent through the senkaimon team by team."

A shout from the other side of the area got Issei's attention. His eyes met with another pair of blue ones. The owner was a girl with dirty blonde hair with a red and white flower pin. Behind her were two boys. They all wore the same tag as his. It seemed he found his team.

The girl was first to introduce herself. "I'm Kudo Matsuri. The blonde one behind me is my twin, Fujimaru. Just call us my our first names. It'll get confusing if we stick to last names."

"Hey, you forgot all about Tomoya!" The brother complained while the other boy had a sad frown on him. "This guy's Hideki Tomoya. Call him Tomoya."

"Nice to meet you."

Issei nodded. At least they were friendly. "I'm Hyoudou Issei. Call me Issei."

He noticed Meifeng stay silent when it was her turn to speak up. He quickly added for her, earning a glare and pout from the girl, "She's Meifeng"

"Oh, one of the Feng family. I get it, Omitsukido silence." Fujimaru said jokingly. A gesture of him zipping his mouth was used. The sister elbowed him roughly. Tomoya tripped from other boy's move to cover his stomach.

The guy smacked his face on the stone, auburn hair flew out wildly out of its formerly combed look. It was short, cut into a spiky pixie look. Issei chuckled nervously. This guy's a klutz.

They spent time to get a feel for each and everyone's abilities and personalities. Issei learned yes, it was true that Tomoya was often a klutz. He was horrible with endurance but he was strong, focusing on a brute force combat style. The guy was pretty friendly and open, telling him he died in korea.

Matsuri and Fujimaru were adopted by the Hitsugaya. Karin Kurosaki took a liking to them and brought them in one day. The twins were a little like fire and ice. Maturi was hardworking and often annoyed the brother about joking around all the time.

While everyone in the class were getting to know each other more, they were interrupted by the instructors. "You will be fighting fake hollows created by the 12th division. The entire island is your battlefield. We will not be saving your hides. Do not expect us to come for you in the nick of time. We have high expectations for you."

Many of the instructors' eyes landed on Issei. He could feel the pressure behind them. "Some more than others."

It didn't take long for the teams to be sent out through the senkaimon. Fujimaru and Tomoya grabbed him by each shoulder. Looks of smirks and teasing pats were on his chest.

"Looks like you got their attention, Issei."

* * *

Issei took a breath of the cold, dry air from the island. He had gotten used to the senkaimon already and he figured it wasn't so bad of a trip. Snot started to run down his nose, crystallizing from the cold. Blue eyes scanned the area around him to get a bearings of where he and the rest of his team were.

Meifeng's back was towards him, it was hunched slightly. He could tell the girl was looking around for hollows. The cold and slight specks of snow that fell from the sky didn't seem to bother her. Tomoya and Matsuri landed together with each already drawing their swords just in case as they had their backs to each other while the last of the group was running a finger down the bark of a tree nearby.

"Where are we? This place is soo cold." Fujimaru spoke through the the trembling of his teeth. A hand was holding onto his nose. It didn't do much as right after, he sneezed a bit loudly. A handkerchief was thrown in his face by the twin.

For some reason, it must have been a signal. The sky resounded in beastial roars. So many of them were heard that Issei felt it was some kind of musical play. Distorted notes while untuned made a haunting song. The preteen couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"Issei!" Said boy jerked his head up from Tomoya's call. The frost covered bushes exploded from Issei's right side. His eyes widened when he saw the razor sharp claws moving towards him, aimed at his throat. He jumped back, the collar of his training garb ripped slightly.

When he landed, Fujimaru's katana met the claws. He grunted as sparks flew off beside him. Quick on the uptake, Issei let fly a small arrow from his bow. It pierced the skull of the beast, black ichor spurted out until it evaporated.

The tension didn't leave the group however. In fact it heighted despite them defeating a hollow. Albion spoke out in his mind, _Close one, kid._

The boy could only nod internally. He chastised himself. He had hoped to use a quick reishi scan to find out if there were any enemies around. Grandpa told him he wasn't fast enough to use it in combat but he did it anyway. _If Tomoya-san didn't say anything…_

Issei could help but shiver. The hollow's claw was so sudden. He didn't expect to thrown straight into the fire like this. The dragon inside couldn't help but scoff, _Get better at it than._

Yeah, control training would be on Issei's top priority from now on.

Meifeng waved her arm, gesturing for them to move forward. Her own katana was out in her hands. Matsuri agreed, "We should get a move on."

"Yeah. Find a vantage point or something." Issei nodded. He double checked the gear he had on while they silently ran towards a small mountain. The boy scowled at the set of five ginto, one quincy cross and three seele schneiders. There wasn't enough to even use a _Sprenger_.

As they traveled, Issei was able to look at his surroundings. He had to agree with the sentiment from Fujimaru earlier. Snow flurried down from the clouded skies, giving everyone a light film of ice. The ground was cold and rocky while all the bushes and trees had crystallized drops of ice and a blanket of frost. The island was pretty big too. How did seireitei keep this place isolated from the rest of the world? It was at least big enough to hold a few towns to live in.

 _We must be pretty far up north. It's summer in japan._ The teen couldn't help but nod at his dragon's statement. Wherever they were, they were pretty close to Russia or Alaska. Either that or the Kido corp had some kinda weather control magic.

"Left side. 50 meters." Meifeng's words came out crisp and clean. The other's turned to look. True enough, another team was ambushed by a group of hollows. They seemed to be putting up a fight but Issei's eyes widened when one of them bellowed out a roar.

Fujimaru warned out loud for everyone to hear. "It's calling for reinforcements!"

In under a few seconds Meifeng appeared behind it. The call was cut short with a beheading of the monster. Matsuri clicked her tongue. "It's too late."

"Then let's join up." Without preamble, Issei shot out an arrow. A hollow's arm burst apart. He failed to make a kill shot, but to was enough for Tomoya to make an overhead slash.

 _Two down. More wolves to go._ Albion commented for the boy to hear. He dodged to the side from a small four legged hollow. He pulled out a seele schneider from his right hand and countered it when the beast jumped for another attack. The fight couldn't have lasted for a few minutes when Matsuri ended the last one with a kido blast. Issei took a good look at the team they came to help as everyone took a breather.

It was another team of five that had three women and two men. The other quincy perked his interest. The guy had something that was really hard to even think about obtaining in japan. A shotgun. The other quincy seemed to notice Issei so he walked forward to thank them. "Thanks for the help. We've been fighting since we got here."

"No problem. I'm Issei"

"Gunther Sauer. We were hoping to reach on the mountain outpost over there." Gunther said, pointing towards a spire set away from a mountain ridge to it's right. It went up like a spike yet blunted at the top with snow at various levels. The albino explained himself. "My eyesight's better than usual. I used _Blut_ and noticed something was already built on top of it."

"The Instructors probably set up different places around the island. Last I heard before Feldjagen was implemented, field tests would be at an abandoned factory or military base in the human world." Matsuri joined in. A finger was to her chin in thought. She nodded a few times.

"Hey, why not join us? We're pretty much going the same way. Ten's better than five." The brother asked with a smile. His blade flicked up and down from his shoulder. Issei agreed. It was a good idea. Roars of more hollows sounded off in the dark. If they were going to do this, they'd better decide quick.

The other team accepted. Thumping noises reverberated on the ground. It was slowly getting louder. It was best to run and gather their strengths before another fight.

* * *

"Masuda! Masuda, Check this out!"

The teen with a buzz cut stopped his grunting. The two went to Motohama's house after their encounter with the medium Keigo. Their teacher left them with instructions on self training for the next few days while the old man was going to a friends house far away.

They were told not to continue playing around with spirit power until they rested, but the two were too stoked on using super powers. Masuda himself wanted to do a kamehameha wave.

Earlier they had grabbed some food off the table. Motohama never had a family dinner, his parents were always working. He was left with money on the table for his own devices. While Masuda kept trying to call out his powers, Motohama turned on his tv with a bag of potato chips.

At first Motohama got mad at the tv. The cable box needed to be updated with new software and he wanted to watch anime. He begrudgingly accepted channel 108-13, Seireitei Communications. The download and installation took a few minutes, it just aggravated him.

The first image that appeared when it finished installing was the image of a monster with black and dark green skin. Drool fell out of the thing's ivory bone piece that was it's mouth. Motohama couldn't help but feel a cold finger that ran down his spine. Just as quickly as it appeared, an arrow of pure light flashed into it's skill. The monster died as it gurgled a roar. The camera turned to show the image of who killed it.

"Hyoudou is on tv!"

Just like that, Masuda gave up on his extra training. The two boys watched Issei and a group of people search what looked like an industrial base ment to build machines and weapons. Their eyes were glued on to the screen when Issei pulled out a _lightsaber._

* * *

A quick burst of _Klavier's_ weaker variation, _Rhythmus,_ sent five hollows down, crippled at the legs for Issei's teammate to finish off. The arrows were shot one handed. They weren't meant to be strong blasts, but they were useful for a distraction so he could pull out a seele schneider from the back of his waist. The faint hum of the blade moving like a chainsaw millions of round trips a minute were comforting to Issei. The group shouldn't have gone to this place.

The industrial base was a death trap in essence. Sure the walls made it feel like the place was safe, and the buildings had towers to allow vantage points however; No one realized the place was already crawling with hollow when they came in. The walls were obstacles in their path. Towers became landing spots for flying hollows while the buildings were too dark. Any one of them could have had a beast hiding for the right moment to strike.

What was worse was that two more teams met up with them when they reached the base. The amount of spiritual power no matter how small they were became beacons for the hollows to congregate. Waves of attacks soon came after.

Each team couldn't fight together in a group. The combat zones were too small for major maneuvers and no one wanted to end up surrounded at all sides. They split up when the second wave of 55 hollows bore down on them.

Issei breathed heavily after he shot a flying hollow that looked much like a falcon out of the sky. Matsuri gave him a look of encouragement while the hollow died from her killing stroke. He couldn't respond as he felt a sudden movement behind him. On instinct, he twisted his body to the side as he leveled his seele schneider up. He grunted while the hollow lost it's arm. In a quick motion, Issei cut it in half.

 _88,_ Albion acknowledged. He'd been counting how many monsters his other half killed since the beginning of the trial. It was impressive for a twelve year old. Even if the Hollows were fakes, Issei didn't call out Divine Dividing. Not once was it used. It might have been an inherent pride of his Quincy teachings or that they never tested the ability but Albion was still amused. The teen could imagine the dragon eating giant sized popcorn as he watched. The next wave diverted his chance to quip in his head.

Off in the distance to the south of their general area, a sea of flying dummy hollows glided towards them. Under it was a small group of much bigger than the average monster. Normal dummies were around the side of a truck or at most 8 feet tall. This group were at least a story tall, with the biggest a hulking man that could probably dumbbell a tank.

The flying ones flew in a formation, grouping themselves together. Issei smirked and raised his left arm up. His bow formed into a basic longbow with a thin frame, rounded in shape. The seele schneider was holstered while he gathered as much reishi in the air as he could. The hollows were perfect targets.

The boy drawled a spirit thread back, a large arrow burst forth with an intense energy. He aimed the weapon farther up in the sky and let it loose.

A small shockwave pushed Issei back slightly. The arrow disappeared into the clouds moments later. _Licht Regen_ at it's volley stage was a skill that gathered as much reishi from the surrounding area as possible to shoot it far above in the sky.

Like what the name of the skill said, a burst of energy resounded. Numerous arrows made of reishi fell from the clouds. Like the rain that covered the sky, Licht Regen landed on the flying hollows that were moving towards them.

It wasn't perfect Issei admitted. He didn't master the skill yet so the amount of arrows were a lot less than intended but, he did take out a large amount of hollows just from that one shot. He frowned when the big one did seem phased.

Matsuri and her brother used countless amounts of kido blasts to shoot down the remaining flyers. The herd thinned to a manageable level. The bigger hollows ran at a fast pace when they reached the threshold of the base, Tomoya held two off by blocking their attacks.

Meifeng covered Issei with a liberal amount of shunpos. She focused entirely on aiming at the flyers. Issei shot arrow after arrow to kill one big hollow while it tried to punch him. He jumped onto it's fist, blasting it's head clean off.

The largest ignored the dying comrades around it. It wrenched a stone tower of the corner of the base and swung it down. Issei and the rest jumped away from its path. He landed on a roof of a building, already aiming a shot to it's neck. Sadly it flickered and only grazed the creature, making it scream in pain.

Tomoya grunted as he blocked a swing from the monster. His legs trembled at the weight that was on him. Fujimaru supported him with a swing to cut of the hollows wrist. He scowled at the damage he did. It's flesh was too thick.

 _You wanna try using one of my abilities?_ Albion suggested. Issei thought to himself that it probably wouldn't help. In fact, he hadn't even tried to summon the sacred gear at all.

Issei quickly shot a barrage at the hollow as he dodged an attack. He gave up some concentration to converse with the dragon, _Like what?_

 _Dividing would work._

The teen couldn't help but hold the bridge of his nose with a free hand. What kind of idea was that? He wasn't able to try out Divine dividing, let alone try to understand what taking someone else's reiatsu or energy or whatever would do to him. He learned awhile ago that hollows were poisonous to quincys. One wrong move and a scratch can infect their soul into dying, just like that. _You forget, Hollows are poisonous to Quincy._

 _Yeah but **you** forget. We're not really a Quincy anymore are we? Remember, our souls are joined together. _Albion argued. He was miffed that one of his signature abilities was basically useless at a time like this. It wasn't like Issei could call upon his other abilities. He didn't even know if anything changed when they fused souls. Dividing was the safest bet.

The teen failed to move and shoot at the same time. The hollow took advantage of that and focused on him. Issei scoffed when he landed at the edge of a warehouse roof, _Semantics_

 _You even know what that word means? Fine. If dividing won't work, we can make a skill._ Issei perked up at the suggestion. That was interesting. If the two of them could figure out some way to handle the hollow, it would both help and set him up for future attacks. _Teach me._

The teen furrowed his brows in concentration. Albion's words ran quickly and concisely because of the lack of time they had. Issei was given a few basics on how to make a technique. He looked at the hollow shielding it's head from a barrage of kido blasts.

The hollow was big, really big. A simple shot or a slash of a atsushi didn't do anything. It was too tough. The creature was slow though, and everytime it used its arms to attack, someone would be able to climb up it's arm. Meifeng proved that it could be done. Nodding once, Issei figured out what to do.

All of his seele schneiders were grasped on his right hand. He held them between his fingers as the jumped over back to where the hollow was fighting. It noticed issei coming in, a fist barreled towards the quincy.

In a quick motion, Issei sidestepped the attack. He ran up the arm while registering Bakudo spells forming into chains and ribbons, locking the hollow into a stance. It's arms stuck to the building as the feet stood still. Reishi gathered around his arm and the tubes of the seele schneider. Issei's eyes glowed slightly while he called out his attack, "Blaue Augen weiße Drachenkralle!"

The reishi formed and bursted out into three curved swords. The tips set at an odd thickness compared to the rest of the blade, many inches wider than the shaft. They looked much like daos, yet the tips were pointed. If Issei had the time to compare, they looked like oversized claws.

The bone mask of the hollow broke into pieces when Issei's claws made contact. His weapon was so sharp, it cut the beast from top to bottom in four sections. As the claw dissipated together with the hollow, Issei tiredly smiled, he was going to need a nap.

Albion gazed on the ground of where Issei used the technique. Large marks scarred the stone and pavement from their attack. The boy did good yet for some reason he had to shout a protest. " _We're not using that name! Uh uh, Nope"_

The trial was probably done. Albion was pissed.

 _Wave 6 is over._ Issei stated in his head. He wondered when Feldjagen would be finished. They just defeated the big ass hollow and it seemed that no more was on the move to their location. Sweat came off him like a river, it especially didn't help that the cold of the island was making him sluggish. His shoulders trembled as a cold front blast through the area. He tried his best to force himself to breath through his nose but failed.

The others were in a state much like is. The twins used their swords as a crutch to steady themselves while Tomoya gulped huge amounts of air like his life depended on it. Meifeng was the only one that looked slightly better than the rest. She kneeled on the ground, her hakama clung to her like a wetsuit. She ripped off her sleeves much earlier to lose weight.

Suddenly Issei couldn't help but feel a weight begin to press on his shoulders. The air itself became harder to breathe, like needles puncturing his lungs after each breath. A soft yet all encompassing pain came to his skull. His eyes blurred, not fully realizing his own team was experiencing the same.

 **Danger**

* * *

The double doors of Seireitei's kido corp headquarters banged loudly. The man responsible was garbed in a black and white cloak that covered everything except his eyes. They were wide in panic. He failed to apologise for barging in, only to hand the leader a clipboard.

The leader of the Kido corp spent little time to admonish the subordinate. He gazed at what was handed to him. His chair knocked over when he stood up and the man already used shunpo to reach outside.

After the renovation of Seireitei, many taverns and bars were built in a pagoda style. Each division of the Gotei thirteen had their own rest spot. The buildings were large enough and well staffed to have an entire division for a night of drinking and feasting. It was the common hang out for many shinigami.

A special pagoda was built for the usage of the seated members of the Gotei thirteen. Each level was slightly hollow. The design allowed those at an above floor to talk and drink with those below them. This was a common hangout for the captains and lieutenants of the divisions.

Further up, closer the roof of said tavern held the captains of division; 1, 3, 6, 7, 8, and 9 to 11. Shunsui and the rest spent time to enjoy a good drink and watched feldjagen on tv. It was a good opportunity for the captains to look at potential members of their division as dozens of tvs held an image of many viewpoints of feldjagen. It was a sport to them. What else could it be? The shinigami here could kill hundreds of those dummy hollows with their eyes closed.

However this moment wasn't like the hours before. Many noticed on a screen that held 'Team 4' depict the members wavering slightly. Hitsugaya Toshiro looked at his adoptive children in befuddlement. They were more than ready. He made sure of it in his own way.

A flickering that was the tall tale of a shunpo finished by the open window of their floor. Shunsui frowned and immediately sobered up. The Kido Corp commander rushed in and gestured with his hands up and down.

" _A Garganta is opening at the trial."_

* * *

It was **unnatural.**

The sky itself tore apart like threads on a old shirt. Flakes of ribbons that once was the clouds miles away scattered in the night. From the rip was absolute darkness. It twisted and turned as if smoke billowed out of a chimney. Issei had never seen anything like it in his life.

" **Heh heh heh."** Issei heard Matsuri gasp loudly. He blinked. From the darkness were forms in white. Three real hollows that looked nothing like the dummies he fought before stood at the edge of the rip in the sky. Issei felt a cold finger run down his spine. The voice was… indescribable.

 _Intelligent Hollow_. Such a creature was rare in the human world, even now after the Arrancar war ended. They were beings that lived long enough or ate enough to gain a piece of their original life before they were eaten away. Smart as a human yet lower in power compared to a M _enos Grande_.

They were dangerous. No doubt about it.

" **You mind if we... crash this party?"**

Faster than his eyes could keep track, one of the hollow landed on the ground of the base. The pavement broke from the weight. Claws screeched for every slight nudge before it shattered the tarmat. A crater was what was all that's left of the hollow. The blurring of a hand with swords for fingernails sailed towards Tomoya.

 _Issei, Move!_

Albion's roar kickstarted Issei into action. The fear of losing a teammate overridden his own thoughts. The boy focused reishi around himself and blurred from existence.

The hollow's claw gnashed on an abandoned armored vehicle. Metal screamed through the airwaves while the hollow threw it away with a backhand. He didn't miss his attack. Instead, Tomoya was carried by the Quincy from his waist. A dash of _Hirenkyaku_ , the quincys' answer to the shunpo was used to save the shinigami.

The team managed to reach each other with a run, their backs away from the hollows in front of them. The trio did nothing to stop them as they looked at each other. A silent conversation was held.

" **Oi."**

Fujimaru covered Tomoya with a drawn blade, set the point towards the enemy. The two girls stood side by side, ready for an attack at any moment. They couldn't speak to each other. The hollows had a kind of pressure to them that demanded their absolute concentration.

" **You two can have the others."** The middle hollow spoke out while the last one to it's right landed on a truck. It's finger pointed towards Issei specifically. His skin crawled.

The mask of the hollow didn't even move when it chuckled. " **That one's mine."**

Issei did his best but he wasn't able to get any distance. His own application of Hirenkyaku was subpar. The distance and speed he made with four could've been done with one if he was better at it. Each time he blurred back into space, the hollow allowed him to get glimpses of what it looked it as it followed him in long strides.

The hollow was big, at least as tall as a two story building, bone fragments covered it's shoulders like armor to a tank. Short claws encompassed the feet of the bipedal monster as it was slightly hunched. Swords made of bone stuck out of it's forearms meant for stabbing and slashing. A spiked mask was it's face that held three glowing eyes.

The fight started so abruptly. Issei wasn't sure where his teammates were. He just had to back up far deeper into the base the moment the hollow landed down with thud. The boy could tell it was smiling with it's fanged mask.

The hollow weaved to and fro when Issei shot arrows at it. He panted after each shot that was followed by a hirenkyaku. The monster seemed to be enjoying itself. Just as he landed at the central courtyard of the base, his eyes failed to register the hollow following him.

 _Block left!_ He followed Albion's command. Issei raised his left arm up, trying to form his quincy cross into something useful for defense. It was too slow. Knowing he had little else to do, reiatsu pulsed out from within. Lines began to glow all around his arms and the rest of his body. Issei gnarled his teeth together. " _Blut Vene._ "

He wasn't good at the antiquated application of Blut. It showed when his face twisted together into an ugly look. The hollow only did a backhand, and it hurt. A lot. He felt the air itself seem to cut into his skin as he sailed far out from the attack. From the corner if his eyes, Issei realized he couldn't stop himself from crashing into a decommissioned tank and it's reinforced wall at the edge of the base.

Issei could only think it was pure luck that he didn't die from the impact. His ears felt like popping when metal scratched and called out in agony from his landing. The tank almost tumbled over until it got back to it's treads. Warm blood fell off his arm and head, fresh from the attack.

 _At least nothing broke,_ Issei thought. The teen grunted while moving himself to get off the tank.

" **Sorry bout that"** In an instant. The hollow filled up his vision. It's two arms were up, set for a downward slash. Fear came to the forefront of his mind. He fumbled out a seele schneider.

Issei bit his lower lip, cutting off a scream he started to emit. He was in a bad position. The arm that held onto his blade creaked and strained from the brunt force of the hollows forearms. The tank underneath him was being ripped apart by the weight.

As Issei thought about any possible options, He gazed into the eyes of the hollow right in front of him. He could tell it sneered while the thing chuckled lowly. Every single word was an alarm that blared in Issei's head. " **I've always played with my food."**

The hollow made an exaggerated sniffing noise. The hair on the back of Issei's head stood at attention.

" **You know what my favorite dish is?"**

" _Blut Arterie!"_ The boy screamed. His legs didn't change in it's glow all around them as he kicked out to the hollow. The creature grunted as the beast crashed into the wall of a building. Issei used hirenkyaku to get himself at the center of the courtyard. He pulled out two ginto with his left arm. The seele schneider held firmly in his other hand. In a quick motion, the ginto was thrown and he moved his hands into a slight cross formation. The blade was set in a reverse grip as he incanted a refined form of a ginto spell, " _Spüre den Zorn dieser Schlacht. Dass starke wird sich in einen heiligen Kelch verwandeln. - Heizen!_ "

The two ginto grew in size. The original cylinders became rectangular beams made of stone and silver. The spells purpose was to slice through whatever they flew towards. Issei grinned when crashes made known to his ears. Smoke formed and bellowed out from the building. If it wasn't dead, at least it'd be damaged.

" **Heh heh heh"** The voice came out unaffected from the darkness of the building. The ground shook with each step. Issei gaped as his eyes widened at his ginto pillars being carried towards him. The hollow held each in it's hands, forearm sword lodged into the stone like a knife through butter. It chuckled while the stones evaporated into reishi, The sparkles created shadows dancing on it's mask. " **I used to be a chef in Bordeaux some time ago."**

" **You smell just like a Fruit'n berry Trifle."**

* * *

 _Appendix_

 _Pagoda Taverns_ : Taverns made in Seireitei to allow Shinigami to relax when they do not work. There is a pagoda for each division that can both hold and service the division for an entire day and night. A special tavern was created to allow all the captains and their higher seated members to gather. It was created to facilitate cross division interaction.

 _Klavier Stil_ : German for _Piano Style_. It is a Quincy style of combat. It is based on a quincy fighting with only one arm to allow the use of the other for a different weapon. It was originally created for maimed Quincy to continue fighting. A smaller bow is formed from the Quincy cross. The user only gathers, draws and shoots arrows with that one hand. Power and speed of the arrows are variant of how skilled the Quincy is.

 _Klavier-Rhythmus_ : German for _Rhythm_. The quincy user fires a multitude of arrows with a single hand. They fly in an almost musical pattern. The best of users can slay multiple hollows this way but it is normally used as a distraction or to cripple hollows.

 _Seele Schneider_ : German for _Soul Cutter_. The _Seele Schneider_ is a thin, silver-colored sword hilt with no guard which, when activated, sports a glowing blade. They are weapons much like chainsaws, with Reishi making 3 million round trips per second or more around the edge of the blade. Note the amount of round trips that the _Seele Schneiders_ make are dependant on both the quality of the hilt and the Quincy using it. The vibrations of the _Seele Schneider_ are not just for cutting. Through its vibrations, the _Seele Schneider_ loosens the bonds between the Reishi of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture. The Quincy fight by gathering the surrounding Reishi and using them as their own personal weapon, and the most powerful manifestation of that is the _Seele Schneider_. The _Seele Schneider_ is not exactly a sword, but an arrow.

 _Ginto_ : Japanese for _Silver Tubes_. As their name suggests, _Gintō_ are small silver tubes, approximately 5 centimeters in size. By condensing their Reiryoku into a liquid state, Quincy can store it within the tubes. Despite being considered antiquated tools, they allow Quincy to perform special techniques powerful enough to subdue Hollows, though their effectiveness is dependent on the user. These various attacks are triggered when the stored liquid Reiryoku is released. Like Kidō, some of them are activated by calling out various commands.

 _Ginto-Heizen_ : German for _Heating_. The original Heizen instantly gouges and purges whatever is enclosed in the space made by four tossed Gintō. This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is tremendously effective, even against Menos Grande.

The new and refined Heizen has allowed a Quincy to use less ginto for the same effect, however it requires a longer incantation. The refined form no longer creates a beam of energy but rather the ginto are transformed into rectangular pillars that look that were made from stone or silver.

 _Blut Stil_ : German for _Blood Style_. It is an advanced Quincy Style of Techniques. By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, _Blut_ possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. Years of scientific and continuous refinement has allowed a user to finally be able to use all common forms of _Blut_ into _**Blutgefäß**_. A far more advanced technique than normal _Blut_. The effectiveness of _Blut_ is dependant on how well controlled and how much power is used by the Quincy.

 _Blut-Vene_ : German for _Blood Vein_. The defensive form of _Blut_ , which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, _Blut Vene_ can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. User that have not mastered the ability will have their veins glow regardless if they have been struck or not.

 _Blut-Arterie_ : German for _Blood Artery_. The offensive form of _Blut_ which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami.

 _Hirenkyaku_ : Japanese for _Flying Screen Step_. It is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's _Shunpo_ and the Arrancar's _Sonído_. Hirenkyaku enables a Quincy to keep up with and overpower faster opponents depending on the user's skill.

 _Garganta_ : Spanish for _Throat_. A Garganta is a spiritual pathway connecting Hueco Mundo to other worlds. Besides the Human World and Soul Society, it can also open in the Dangai. A turbulence of Reishi blows within Garganta. To move through it, travelers must create footholds using the Reishi.

Any hollow can form a _Garganta_ to travel. This is how they stay hidden from the eyes and ears of the shinigami while still devouring souls to make them stronger.

 _-Seireitei Communications No.2_

 ** _Chapter 5: 12,965_**

 ** _Next Update: 12/9/17_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies. I'm bad a writing combat.**

* * *

Kudo Matsuri felt goosebumps all over her body the moment the hollow's tail crashed into her side. The force launched her into the air as her feet couldn't touch the ground to keep her steady. She didn't meet the hard concrete of a wall however, Instead, she was caught with a hand around her shoulder. Meifeng was fast with a shunpo, landing near a tower of the corner of the base. They had the time, so they inspected the hollow.

It had the appearance of a cross between a tiger and an eagle. Four strong limbs were covered with scales with razor sharp claws ended at each paw. The front legs doubled as wings much like wyverns of the dragon race. It's body had feathers from it's head to it's two tails which had blades at the end. Two red eyes glowed in it's horned mask.

"Tough" Meifeng claimed outloud to her side. Her blade was raised up to show it to the girl. Feathers clung to the edge, barely cut as they hung loosely to the weapon. Matsuri got the picture. Her teammate wasn't the type that attacked straight ahead. True to Onmitsukido tactics, the feng child focused on a hit and run strategy, only committing when an opportunity was ripe.

It was just her luck. Fujimaru was the hit and run fighter in the twin's combat strategy, Masturi thought. She didn't think this fight was going to be that difficult now. She held her atsushi level to the ground, the blade set horizontally as she asked, "What's your most powerful Hado?"

The girl in question grunted in confusion, she thought it over hard before answering back. "41"

Matsuri smirked, they might actually be able to handle this hollow after all. A plan formed in her mind and didn't think she needed to relay what was going to happen. All she needed was to tell the other girl to wait. Onmitsukido training would do the rest.

They could hear the smirk coming from their enemy. It was amused, and it showed by him waiting for the two to make their plan. Matsuri clenched her teeth, she was angry at being underestimated.

She hadn't learned the shunpo technique, however she was confident in her own speed. The two wasted no more time, Meifeng danced around the beast while Matsuri herself lunged forward.

Her swing was easily blocked by a tail, eyes switched to the left, the front paw already in the air. She ducked low, blade dislodged from melee and reoriented. She swung forward, the strike was true but it did little to the underbelly of the hollow. The girl grimaced. Even the underbelly of the beast was tough, defending itself from an Atsushi's edge. The hollow tried to stab with it's jaws, the fangs sharp enough to tear the girl in two. It earned little aside from a katana to block the fangs in between it's mouth. In the corner of the girl's eyes, Meifeng swung at the wings of the hollow. It did very little as sparks flew from the impact.

Matsuri couldn't help but lament on her inability to call out her Zanpakuto. Atsushi's were powerful weapons, but they could do nothing to a being more powerful than her. Meifeng was seen behind her opponent. The blade held in a reverse grip, her strike did little except to stop the hollow's second tail from stabbing the blonde. Something that the blonde was grateful for, her blade was in the beast's jaws and she had to use all her strength just to get it out.

The hollow didn't have the ability to get a good hit on either woman. It showed even behind the stonelike mask, it's eyes no longer smiling. They were at an impasse. The feng child covered Matsuri's blind spots while she traded blow after blow. Claw and tail merely grazed the skin, true damage was never committed.

This stagnant dance was soon lifted once the girls got slower. A missed block from Meifeng lead to a stab to Matsuri's side. She coughed out blood, her grip loosened. Ice quickly formed at her feet once she tried to back away.

" _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo No.9 Geki!"_ Symbols were drawn in the air. The fingers flashed quickly while a red aura overflowed Meifeng's body, that aura quickly engulfed the hollow. It was paralysed.

Matsuri broke away from the ice with her Atsushi as the other girl met up with her a few meters away. This was a problem. Every hollow once born from the regrets and failings of moving on had a special ability. They had believed it's power belonged in it's tails, but it seemed the hollow had power over ice.

"That Bakudo isn't going to stop him long." Matsuri stated. Frost covered her lower legs, they were hard to move. The other girl nodded quickly. She raised her left palm towards it and chanted, " _Great lord! Mask of blood and flesh, flutter your wings, ye who created the name of man. The inferno was not enough, the sea has yet to part, do not waver!"_

Two orange and yellow orbs formed at the palm of her hand. Matsuri was slowly able to use her legs since heat generated from their glow melted the surrounding ice. They danced and twirled together into a drill before they shot out in a pillar of energy. " _Hado No.41: Nikiku Bakuho!"_

Cracks and thundering sounded off, a shockwave was created once the Hado shot out of her palm. Both girls skid on the wet ground beneath them.

Shattering of energy cracked out of the Hollow before it was engulfed with hell fire. The last thing those girls saw was a large explosion. Smoke coalesced into one large stack.

* * *

Screeching erupted as a body flew into a building made of reinforced steel and concrete. Fujimaru did little to stop his partner from breaking his back. The creature's dragon faced mask opened to reveal a glowing red fire. He could only swipe away a boulder of hot lava from his partner's general direction.

Fire and earth was this Hollow's power. Steam blew off in wisps off it's body, the water all around it melted into large puddles. It had a stout body with four legs and an outer shell like a turtle, scales adorned its skin with a pattern reminiscent of a snake. The snow that landed on the hollow sizzled every time.

"Tomoya!" The blonde boy called out. The atsushi in his hand grinded on the hollows claws when it made a swipe. Fire laced the edges. He jumped back once he the felt fire start to burn his hands.

The auburn haired boy got up, steel beams and rubbled moved out of the way. He responded, "I'm good."

Tomoya ran forward, blood dripped down his forehead. He motioned for his partner to keep the hollow still. Fujimaru nodded and went for the attack, aiming at the hand on its left side. He twisted his blade in between the hollows claws, interlocking them together and pulled back. Once the hollow realized what the shinigami was doing it tried to disengage. Its appendage was stuck, Fujimaru used all he could to keep the beast steady.

A heavy swing came down and cut through the arm. Tomoya while slow had plenty of strength while tired. Black ichor splurt out, the beast they fought roared in pain. It's eyes glowed angrily with the intent for vengeance towards who damaged it.

Fujimaru moved quickly. He got in between the other claw's path, a smirk grew on his face. That strength the hollow had before was severely weakened. It no longer pushed him away, a clang was all that it did.

Tomoya seemed to noticed this as well. He used the new blindside he created to get a few slices on the hollow. The scales cracked and shattered before his atsushi. They heard the screams.

Fire burst forth from the hollow. The ground underneath them rumbled. Why did Fujimaru have a sudden feeling of unease? He tried to warn his friend, instead the other ignored him to rush for another strike.

"Wait, Hang on!"

A sneer grew on Tomoya's face. The hollow could only stand with three of it's legs. It was on death's door. Confidence spurred on like an engine, he called back, "Relax. I got this!"

Blades flew at him head on with fire laced around the edges. Tomoya raised his weapon up hastily, he could only block most of them. The scales were more than just shields! Their opponent fired them off like a cannon, spinning around with fire like a top or a dreidel. Fujimaru called out his name.

Tomoya's torso and side were marred with cuts, blood flung out in streams. He ignored the cries and continued to rush forward, hoping to get a kill shot.

The hollow smirked behind its mask. Claws raised up quickly, Fujimaru ran to block. He hoped he would get there in time.

Steel met bone as sparks flung off into the water around them. Fujimaru dragged his partner out of combat. The ground beneath them spurred into action. Spikes rushed up to stab them where they stood but the blonde was quick enough to dodge everything, including the passenger he rescued. He looked back, the hollow lost it's leg.

"Ahhh!"

Fujimaru paled when he saw what was wrong. His partner's left arm was gone, ripped apart from the shoulder bone. His fist gripped onto the appendage, futilely hoping to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Issei's concentration was broken by a scream in the air waves. The sudden change was all that the hollow needed.

He blocked it's forearm hastily with his bow. His own blade swung up to catch the creature by surprise, it proved to work. A gash was seen on the hollow as it traded a blow, blood showed from a scratch on his shoulder. The forearm raised up for another smash but was stopped by Issei's seele schneider.

 _I really recommend Divine Dividing right now._ Albion said the moment both sides jumped back to get their bearings. Issei took the idea from their technique earlier and grabbed his three seele schneider in between the fingers. It covered more of an area and he thought it looked kinda cool.

He was breathing heavily. He had to use all of his energy to keep up with the hollow's speed and strength. His felt his legs wouldn't be able to handle another blow. Issei asked, _I never activated Divine Dividing before. How do do I do it?_

 _Usually you'd just call it up like a superpower or when your life was endangered._ The dragon's voice spoke out as he dodged a stab to his stomach. He raised his leg to help support his arm when the kick came to him.

 _Then why isn't it doing anything now?!_

Blut that glowed at the surface of his skin shattered from the impact. He stood firm even while he knew he probably wasn't going to be able to use that arm for some time. A hirenkyaku disengaged him from the assault. Albion defended himself. _I said normally ok? Us fusing must've changed something. Think, is there any other way?_

 _Well I could call you out like a Zanpakuto._ Issei snarled against the pain of reactivating Blut. He was desperate for something right now. The hollow was out of his league and he could tell the thing was only getting a little serious.

 _Do it!_

 _There needs to be a release command._ The boy complained while he ran, the hollow was hot on his tail. Buildings were used as shelter until they were ripped from the ground. He fired off shots but they only grazed the hollow. He wasn't making any progress.

 _What is it?_

 _I'm supposed to ask you about that! It's your release command!_ Issei's response earned an aggravated snarl from the dragon. All the while he was running, dodging, and firing arrow after arrow back, Issei could feel Albion was wracking his brain, trying to find out a way to activate Divine Dividing. A sudden blur hit him at the side. It threw him only a few meters away as his feet caught ground. The skidding of boots did damage to his legs. Issei prayed he didn't crack anything.

 _I got it. Repeat after me._ A glimmer of hope sparked in Issei. He fired off a Lich Regen to slow the hollow down while breathing deeply. He nocked a seele schneider to his bow, aiming at the enemy in front of him. Reiatsu broke out of his body like a dam, aura flowed out in a slight wave.

" _ **Spread the wings of entropy, Albion!"**_

In a flash of white, feathers burst out of his body. Metallic wings spread out of his shoulders, tufts of white feathers gathered in clumps at the ends and joints of the wings. Blue energy flowed down to make six feathers or leathery plates. Issei felt a slight bump or piece on his back. It weighed nothing but he could tell it was there.

Without needing to use hirenkyaku, Issei dashed forward towards the hollow at a blinding speed. His body floated above ground, letting his feet regain some strength. He stopped behind the beast and a seele schneider was released from his bow.

The blade pierced into the shoulder of the hollow, it earned a scream in agony. The creature turned around and missed Issei's form. Feathers were left in it's place. Another two seele schneiders met it's thighs, crippling him.

Issei coughed out liquid. He moved too fast and too suddenly. He wasn't used to the acceleration. Still, with enough strength to make a final blow, Issei drew back an arrow and fired.

The arrow was parried out of the way.

Another hollow stood in front of the one he fought. It ignored him while a hand was firmly grasped on the arm of the wounded one. They left in a quick burst of energy.

With gritted teeth, Issei quickly pulsed a reishi scan and followed them with Albion's wings.

His eyes scanned the surface while in the air. He flew down when found his other teammates. They gathered together, some more worse for wear than others. Tomoya lost his left arm and his right eye was bleeding profusely. They looked up towards the hollows they were fighting that stood behind the newcomer. The hollows cowed at it's appearance. He gulped, his bow raised in defiance.

" **We're leaving."** The new hollow commanded to the rest of the others. It's eyes only on them and not at the students behind it. An arm was lifted and poked the space in front of it. The sky ripped into threads much like when they first appeared. The hollows made little protest as they jumped in. " **The shinigami will be here any second."**

" **What about those four?"** A hollow's question made the leader turn it's head towards them. It's only response was a raised palm. Energy swirled into a ball and it scoffed in disdain.

" **What four?"**

The rip in space closed just as the ball of energy blew straight at them in a beam, a pillar so large that it would encompass all four entirely. Issei could feel how much power was inside it, it could kill everyone if it hit and it was moving too fast for them to dodge.

With quick thinking Issei took out the remaining three ginto in his pocket and threw them at his teammates. He screamed out an incantation, and hoped he would make it in time. " _Die Silberstäbe treffen auf das fünffingrige Steinbett. Das Gewicht ein Festung verteidigt dich! - Gritz!"_

A film of reishi emitted from the thrown ginto. Silver and stone lining moved outwards, enclosing each person into a large almost coffin shape. Issei grimaced he didn't have any more Ginto to use on himself. The blast was already on it's way. He threw down all his chips on Albion's wings.

 _Won't work. Give me control!_

The pillar of energy hit the group of four in a powerful wave. The ginto enclosure cracked and crumbled after each second they endured against the beam. Parts of the Ginto disintegrated until the beam broke apart into pieces. An orb was in the beams way, deflecting energy around it.

When the attack was over. What was left were brittle ginto coffins that shattered to the most gentle of touch. An orb of blue transparent energy surrounded Issei that braved the storm before it unfurled from his body. It was the wings that were used to protect him.

Albion was in control. Issei wasn't skilled enough to used his other abilities yet so he took it upon himself to activate _Reflect_. It seemed the ability changed when he and Issei fused. No matter, It worked in a way that he wanted it.

He slowly returned into Issei's inner world, letting the boy back in control.

 **"Quite Interesting"** A voice appeared right beside Issei's ear. He jumped away from it and turned around to see who it was.

It belonged to a shinigami. The black kimono and a white jacket was the telltale sign of a captain of the gotei 13. He had a skeletal appearance with a skull-like visage. Black paint covered his entire face with stripes of white went top to bottom. A golden cone hat was worn.

The man's eyes unnerved Issei. Golden plated teeth shimmered as he smiled. A syringe was immediately in his hand. "You won't mind for a sample or two-"

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Said captain clicked his tongue once another made himself known. Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared with a few other shinigami from his division. A group of medics went to work on the wounded as the two captains stared at each other. He glared at the scientist, "You're a little quick on getting here. I hope you didn't plan for this encounter."

"I have no idea what you mean." Mayuri scoffed with a shrug. His face twisted into a look of scorn. He watched the students that were gathered by the shinigami in disgust. His voice came out with a sneer, "My division has to waste our time on some useless dummy hollows instead of doing my projects!"

Hirako Shinji, captain of division 5 spoke out. He landed beside Issei with a hand on his hilt, a look of suspicion was on his face. "And what are these projects of yours?"

"Something that an oaf like you would never even fathom to understand." The insult was let go. Kurotsuchi left through a senkaimon with a huff. Shinji sighed, a hand went up to scratch his head.

"That guy unnerves me."

Toshiro quickly greeted his children and Issei was given a pat on the back by the two captains for saving his team. They shook hands in congratulation before a senkaimon opened up. The wounded would be sent through first. He announced through a kido corp's spell, "Feldjagen has been completed. You've passed."

"Specifics will be given in a later date."

* * *

"Cero" Shunsui stated with a grim look. He sat at his desk in the 1st division barracks while his lieutenants stood by his side. Nanao struggled to write down the report as stated by a Kido corp member. This should be impossible. Hollows only had minimal powers and abilities albeit special until they reached the higher form of their evolution.

The Kido corp officer nodded his head. "Yes sir. We're unsure how but seems that that Hollow used a Cero to blast the four students."

"It wasn't even a Menos Grande class." Shunsui refrained from wearing his hat indoors. The man clasped his hands together, thoughts ran a mile a minute.

The man in front of him nodded. It seemed it was still a disturbing moment for the Kido Corp themselves. "Exactly sir. The power that emitted from the Cero was much lower than the average seen from a Gillian, however it's a disturbing change in hollow physiology."

"If regular hollows can use Cero, than there's no way of knowing if they can use any of the other abilities." Nanao started. She refrained from continuing as everyone in the room knew the capabilities of an Adjuchas and even Vasto Lord-class Hollow. If normal hollows were evolving...

"At first it was Menos class. Then Arrancar. Now this?" The second 1st division lieutenant exclaimed. His fist barreled into a wooden wall behind him. They had a mere 50 years of peace. Yhwach had been defeated by the hands of Ichigo and his band of heros. They had lived and deserved their retirement. Soul Society had only finished bringing everything back in order. They were moving forward!

"Next we'll see hollows becoming Arrancar by themselves without Aizen… Like-"

Shunsui raised a firm hand. He chastised Nanao but he could hear the subconscious panic from within. He still remembered the event hundreds of years ago. While old and weak then, Yamamoto wasn't able to fully defeat him. "That's enough Nanao. You don't have to say it"

The Kido Corp member was sent away with a message to increase in kido development. They were told to petition Central 46 to allow them to use and create more kido, both mundane and some forbidden.

The captain stood up from his desk and walked over the office's window. Soul Society outside was truly a peaceful place for the dead. Skyscrapers dotted the landscape, spread out to allow gardens, small stores, and restaurants to sell their wares. Shinigami and Quincy had reached a peaceful song they played for decades. It seemed this future was going to be their trial by fire. A test to see if the grudges of the past will be washed away by shared blood.

He commanded a pair of shinigami to appear. "Send a message to the Onmitsukido. I want to know if more instances of this happening in the future."

"We're going to need to up our game." Nanao stated. She frowned when Shin'o academy was in her view.

The other lieutenant cupped his chin with a hand. He murmured in agreement, "Times are changing."

"Nanao, Genshiro. Send some letters to the other factions. The Jureichi is moving into 'Devil Territory'." The two nodded. Memos and notes were written for them to remember. This was going to be a political appearance after a thousand years and Shunsui hated politics. From the corner of his eyes, a second messenger was still in the room, waiting for his command. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was going to have a nice cup of sake later.

"Tell Zaraki I'm approving a rating game system in Seireitei. Since he proposed it; He's going to be one of the organizers." The second messenger listened onto Shunsui's command. She nodded immediately and flashed in a shunpo.

The two lieutenants surprised by the decision asked together, "What are we calling it?"

Shunsui smirked as he looked down towards the 4th division barracks.

"Star's Arena"

The 4th division medical center, far away from the 1st division's office held numerous members taking care of wounded students that had participated in feldjagen. From within a room held Issei and his companions, resting after a hard fight.

"I'm fine", Tomoya stated. He laid down on a cushion with bandages that covered his torso while an eyepatch was on his right side. He waved his arm, trying to stop people from helping out.

A tangerine hit him in the face. Fujimaru rested his back on a window sill, a smirk was on his face while he responded, "Dude. You gotta stop being reckless."

A smile grew on the injured kid's face. He retaliated by throwing fruit back at him. One landed in Fujimaru's mouth before he ate it. The sister simply hald a palm to her face, not willing to jump into this conflict. She sat by Meifeng and Issei at a table to the side. They were enjoying a cup of tea before everyone were to be discharged.

Issei himself was on this way back home. He packed all the material he bought and whatever was given to him. Matsuri noticed the bag over his shoulder and asked, "By the way. You're heading back to the living world right?"

"Make sure to come back alright? We got places to go and food to eat here." The brother added before he could respond. The boy emphasized this with a toss of an apple, which was caught. He smiled before taking a bite.

Quick as a flash, he was scolded by the sister. "Don't spread your laziness around!"

"I know for a fact I'll be back for my Quincy test." Issei stated. It was about time for him to leave through a senkaimon gate. He only wanted to see how the group was doing and it seemed everything was alright. Tomoya would have plenty of scars to show but the medics said he'd still be able to continue on being a shinigami if he was still willing. It would be a lot harder now but the boy was determined to do so.

Meifeng decided to escort him to one of the gates. The three students waved him off as they left. The girl herself hoped he would come back during one of the holidays celebrated in seireitei. Issei made sure to come around that time.

* * *

"Welcome back, Issei."

Through the senkaimon, Issei first saw his grandfather greet him at the courtyard of the estates. The sun was slowly moving up from the horizon, the beginnings of morning. From the corner of his eyes trash dotted the room behind the elderly man. Servants kept on the move to clean up spills and reorienting furniture. He greeted back, pointing at the mess in the rooms.

"Did you have a party or something, Sofu?"

His grandfather's answer was overridden by a shout followed with a shoulder firmly over the boy's shoulder. Old man Keigo pressed himself cheek to cheek, "Lookie here~ If it isn't our hero!"

"Quiet Keigo! We're trying to sleep!" Ichigo yelled back, his face appeared from within the living room, hair disheveled and a toothbrush in his hand. Other people soon came out later, one in particular was a girl Issei recognised. She looked unperturbed of the entire situation standing beside Yuzu and Orihime Kurosaki.

"Hyoudou-san."

"Kiryuu Aika…." Issei uttered out, he tried to back away but instead was still in the arms of Keigo smirking beside him. He looked around with a panicked face. "Wait, why is she here?"

"Don't talk about my niece like like, ya brat!"

His grandfather stopped the older Kurosaki from bopping him in the head. The two immediately glared until his grandfather's voice rang out. "The explanation will come later. For now, She's going to be training under Kurosaki."

"Yeah, and since you're her senpai. How about you help out with spars and everything?"

"Don't rope my grandson into this!" Ichigo's assumed stance on the matter was quickly rebuffed by his grandfather. This had earned another glare and an argument ensued. Issei could only sigh while Albion essentially sweatdropped from his inner world. Grandpa Uryu was always polite and a gentleman until his old friends came to visit. It was like a rivalry that never ended. Albion thought it looked alot like what he and Ddraig were like and probably still are.

"What? He's got nothing to do."

"You misunderstand." Issei could hear a hint of malice that promised torture in Uryu's voice. The old man smirked while he pushed up his glasses. The boy couldn't help but shiver. "Issei has yet to master reishi control"

It seemed Issei wasn't going to get a rest after his ordeals.

* * *

"Move your ass!" A handful of arrows burst from Uryu's bow when he spoke to his grandson. Issei rushed a shot before he ran off to the side of the Ishida estates. His grandfather wasn't giving him any time to take a breath as more and more arrows followed by the occasional seele schneider flew towards him. The boy blurred from space to land on one of the walls of the compound.

Sadly it proved to do little as more arrows were already on his way. He blocked them with a seele schneider, he wasn't fast enough to burst another hirenkyaku. His grandfather knew this but still fired shot after shot like a machinegun.

"That Hirenkyaku needs to go faster!" Issei grimaced when his grandfather fired more shots just as he finished deflecting the ones in front of him. If he had to compare his training from before Feldjagen to now, it was a vast difference in how serious grandpa was. The man's words came out harsher, more criticism was made in a hurried pace as he took a much more hands on approach in training.

Issei couldn't help but wonder if the experience with the hollows made his grandpa intensify his schedule. Regardless, Issei didn't want to let his family down. As he flashed from sight, his arms raised up, one with his bow and the other the seele schneider set as claws.

" _ **Spread the wings of entropy, Albion!"**_

The wings emerged from his back like before when he fought that hollow. Issei hovered on the ground slightly before flying straight to his attacker. With a slash of his claws they missed the older man but instead made a large gash on the ground. A heavy weight smashed onto his back, knocking the air out of him.

"Pffft-hahahahaha!" Ichigo laughed far away at the other side of the courtyard. Same as his grandfather's growing irritation, Issei grumbled at the man as he got up from the ground. The orange haired man continued, "You must be Uryuu's grandson! Not feeling anything for using that phrase!"

"Kurosaki! Don't you have a student to teach?!" Uryu yelled back. The sudden interruption gave the two a breather. Issei was already pressed to the point of using Albion just to dodge. He curiously scanned the new appendages of his grandson before he inquired, "That aside, I am surprised by this as well."

What did that mean? Issei thought the phrase was kinda cool. Although now that he thought about it, it was kinda embarrassing to say that outloud for everyone to hear. A blush formed on his cheeks when he explained. "It's not my fault! I have to say the phrase to use Albion. He said so himself!"

 _Uhh…_ The long drawl of Albion could only help the growing embarrassment from Issei.

 _Albion?_

He could see the dragon rubbed his head on the tower of his inner world. This was a bad sign. _Yeah… remember when I said I'd find a phrase or something?_

A stone plummeted from Issei's stomach. He covered his face with his hands, fully realizing what Albion was going to say next. _I made it up_

Issei began to cry false tears when old man Ichigo still laughed while he trained his niece.

"At least the phrase is cool..."

* * *

The sun shined upon Kuoh after a slight rain a few hours before. On top of one of a skyscraper's rooftop held a dog with light golden fur and a white under belly. One would think it to be an Akita Inu by it's size, however it was thin unlike those breeds of dogs. The dog itself resembled more like a wolf with it's angular muzzle and puffy tail, never before seen wild in Japan as the people hunted them down to near extinction hundreds of years ago.

The wolf stared down at the town which held a multitude of people living their daily lives, not understanding that this was a territory occupied by devils of the biblical faction. By the speculation of many in soul society, it was soon going to be occupied by a new force.

Hollows.

Urahara was the first to relay the possibility to the upper members of the gotei 13. The 12th division and the kido corp spent every waking moment analysing the fluctuations of energy coming into and out of the town to make sure. By their calculations, spiritual energy was already on the move to relocate.

It was a miracle that hollow sightings around Kuoh didn't increase. It would soon change in a few months. Less than five years at the latest.

This wasn't even counting the possibility of affecting the surrounding area. Kuoh was at a special place in Japan. Kyoto held the single largest leyline in all of the country, and Kuoh was was set at a point where that layline and many other important ones converged thanks to Tokyo and Mount Fuji. Kyoto and Tokyo were like the rest of the heavily populated cities in the world, holding multiple people of different faiths. Their mythologies had a tentative grasp just to claim their believers.

The wolf snorted. It was a fragile line to walk, these devils. The audacity to occupy such a land like Kuoh would have irked the Shinto like no tomorrow, but they refrained somehow. Many in Soul Society could only assume they had something to strong arm a territory this large. This shift in spiritual energy lead the shinigami to a new path, a path where they would have to take center stage. By Shunsui's own words, Yamamoto would spin in his grave.

Kuoh was going to be a jureichi unlike any before. Worse than Karakura could ever hope to be.

 **The Jogen Jureichi.**

A land which the chaotic powers of nature, life, and the dead coincide. Spirits of the dead that did not anchor to a specific place would gather in droves. The scent of food would have hollows appear left and right. The eventual birth of new hollows there was not an extreme assumption. This wasn't even counting the chance of humans like Orihime Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado would emerge as mediums or worse.

Central 46 paled at the possibility of the enticing souls from Yokai and others would promote a frenzy of hunting that came from Shunsui's lips. That wasn't even counting the speculations of the 12th division. The Jureichi would encompass farther than Kuoh's territory. It would spread east, pass Toyota, and clash at the **very borders** of Kyoto's leyline. The death of thousands possibly **millions** weighed upon their shoulders.

This was why he was here. Komamura Sajin was officially acknowledged as a retiree following the Quincy Blood War. During the war, Komamura lost his ability to become human or a werewolf as he used a forbidden ability belonging to his werewolf clan. A wolf's body was all he had, unless one were to check the amount of Reiryoku he could emit and use.

He lived a life of seclusion and peace until Shunsui came one day to ask for a final mission. One that he was perfect for. To be a scout, it was similar to how Yoruichi operated when she was in exile. He had little to refuse to help ensure peace in both the living world and the dead again.

Komamura's objective was to scout the area of Kuoh and east towards Kyoto. Priority was to analyse and send back reports on the effects and speed of the eventual jureichi migration. The other factions were to be watched but not contacted. He was also the sole guardian of the entire land from Hollows and such until a time where an organized and official meeting were to be held with the Shinto.

"So this is Kuoh huh?" Komamura said to himself as he gazed around the main city of Kuoh. The dog jumped off the rooftop, using the buildings around him for traversal. He hoped he wouldn't have to meet any new mediums and fullbringers in the future.

He'd have to train them if that were the case. Lest they succumb to Hollows.

* * *

 _Appendix_

 _Bakudo No. 6 Geki_ : _Strike_ in Japanese. Number 6 of the restraining type of Kido for Shinigami. The practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis.

 _Hado No. 41 Nikiku Bakuho_ : Japanese for _Double Chrysanthemum Blast Cannon_. The second grade of power to Shakkaho. Energy swirls into two orbs of colors at a higher stage than Shakkako and shoots them out as a blast.

 _Classes of Hollow_ : Menos are created when the void within an ordinary Hollow's heart becomes so substantial regular souls are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Hollows. These cannibal Hollows are attracted to one another, and a mass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian.

Following this transformation, the Gillian can evolve twice more, first into an Adjuchas and finally into a Vasto Lorde, provided certain conditions are met. Menos evolution is not only contingent upon the Menos eating other Hollows, but also upon the Menos' ability to avoid being eaten. If another Hollow succeeds in devouring even a part of their body, evolution becomes impossible for the one who was wounded this way.

Menos-class Hollows are considered so dangerous Soul Society sends only highly trained Shinigami teams to handle them. These incursions seem to be rare, however, as Menos rarely leave Hueco Mundo unless attracted by large sources of spiritual power or encouraged to by other forces. There are three categories of Menos: Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. Each stage is a higher form of Evolution in a Hollows physiology.

 _Cero_ : Spanish for _Zero_. Japanese for _Hollow Flash_. The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.

The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar who have come up with their own variation of Cero. The charging and firing time for Cero varies greatly, from charging relatively fast to firing it to instantaneously firing one without much charging.

 _Jurechi_ : Japanese for _Important Spiritual Ground_. The point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. The influence of a Jureichi on the world are substantial to a degree that Shinigami will actively guard and patrol the ground for active factions that try to use it for their own gain, including their own.

 _Ginto-Gritz_ : Japanese for _Five Frame Bonds_. A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Gintō surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, which envelops its target. This ability can be used for defensive purposes as well.

 _-Seireitei Communications No.3_

 **Update Effects of Albion(From Source Material):  
** Divine Dividing 'Sacred Gear'/Zanpakuto: **Spread the wings of Entropy**

Natural Elemental Affinity: Water  
Possible elemental manipulation and elemental based abilities.

Abilities:  
Flight(Canonized)  
Dividing(Canonized)?  
Reflection(Canonized)?

 **Chapter 6: 6,520**  
 **Next Update: 12/23/17**


End file.
